Wedding, Interrupted
by lifeinhd
Summary: "What in the whole freaking multiverse is going on!" the wedding dress clad female shouted after swiftly being pulled into a blue box. The man who had done such stood in front of numerous controls, seemingly pulling them at random. His brown hair stuck up everywhere, and he ran his hand through it, only making it messier. 10th doctor x OC enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"What in the whole freaking multiverse is going on?!" the wedding dress clad female shouted after swiftly being pulled into a blue box. The man who had done such stood in front of her with a pen-like silver object, waving it over her as it buzzed. He ran up to the center of the giant room to the numerous controls, seemingly pulling them at random. His brown hair stuck up everywhere, and he ran his hand through it, only making it messier. It reminded the girl of a duckling, and he wore dirty white converse on his feet. The slim suit however, did not match one bit. She smiled for a second at the thought, before remembering that she had just been pulled away from her very first wedding.

Not that she was too upset, that's for sure. After the engagement her relationship with the man who had been left at the altar had steadily gone downhill, with unreturned calls and late nights. Sure, she was suspicious, but maybe she had been overlooking things. Breaking her from her reverie, the tall man turned towards her, a sly grin gracing his features.

"Are we not going to play 21 questions?" he asked, smirking at the young women leaning against the rails of the TARDIS, her hands still gripping it after the short but bumpy voyage as she gazed in wonder around the spacious room.

"Larger on the inside, I see. That's pretty cool. Seems like a spaceship, what with all these controls and buttons, and the fact that your police box had just materialized in front of me. I bet you're an alien," she answered arrogantly, noticing how with every correct word the brown-eyed man's smirk diminished.

"Well yes-" he was cut off by the woman in white. "Two questions though, at least for now." He nodded to her. "Who are you, and what are we inside?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is the TARDIS," he replied, grinning like a child. He ran his hand over the platform that was dotted with buttons and levers, and then his face changed to one of confusion. "But who are you?" The bride's face quickly turned into a mix of confusion and anger.

"What do you mean?! YOU were the one who brought your box to MY wedding, YOU were the one who wrapped YOUR hand around MY arm and YOU were the one that yanked ME into YOUR ship!" she yelled to the Doctor, not comprehending the situation one bit. "You took me away from my own wedding," she finished, her voiced holding sadness to it. Then the exasperated look returned. "And then you were waving that little thing around, buzzing me!"

"Well, if you _must_ know I was on my way to Barcelona, and then my ship decided to bring me here. Can't just leave the human race to suffer by themselves now, could I? You were standing right there in front of the door, there must be a reason for that!" the Doctor yelled back without thinking.

"Well, you could have just _talked_ to me, maybe, instead of busting up my wedding!" she replied aggressively. "'Oh hello, I'm the Doctor. Care to have a five minute chat?' would have sufficed perfectly!"

"I _really _wanted to go to Barcelona!" The pair stood in silence, holding each other's eye contact and refusing to break first.

"Please tell me about yourself?" he asked gently, his eyes flashing with sympathy at the rash decision, even though she doubted he understood how she felt at the moment. She nodded hesitantly. Maybe if she complied with this "Doctor" he would bring her back. Seemed easy enough, and the woman nodded, her dark brown hair that was done up on top of her head bobbing with her movement.

"Well, my name is Guinevere Shearwater, but I like Gwen. I was born here, in Ripon. I'm 22 and-" She remembered her situation. "I am SUPPOSED to be marrying Tristan Cite who is 25," Gwen finished harshly. All the while the Doctor listened intently.

"Isn't 22 a bit young?" he asked, ignoring the glare he got from Gwen. Her faced relaxed into a dreamy smile when she decided to answer.

"I had never been treated like he had treated me in my entire life. I had never known love until I met Tristan, and he turned my life upside down. In a good way, of course," Gwen finished, giggling from thinking about her "true love". The Doctor looked past the love-struck bride and questioned her further.

"Anything strange happen lately? People disappearing, anything like that?" he asked Gwen, a look of concentration developing in his features. Gwen shook her head. "Nothing strange about your fiancé?" The Doctor watched Gwen's face for a reaction that might reveal why the TARDIS had suddenly landed him at a wedding.

"Well…" Gwen started, her eyebrows forming a concerned look. "After we got engaged, he would come home really late… and wouldn't return my calls. But I'm not clingy or anything ridiculous like that, so it's probably nothing," she finished, tossing the veil over her shoulder with a casual look that masked her true emotions. The Doctor's face held pity for a moment, before neutralizing. He didn't need to be getting involved in petty human relationships.

"I'll be taking you back now, Gwen. Seems as though nothing is the matter," the Doctor said, turning back to the controls and pressing a few. He thought that the TARDIS must have made a mistake in transporting him into the middle of a wedding without a warning. Gwen grabbed onto the railing once again, preparing for the bumpy trip back to her wedding, where hopefully nobody was panicking too much. The spaceship emitted weird noises, but soon stopped as the Doctor led Gwen over to the door of the TARDIS. He opened it, and the pair jumped when they realized that everyone was out of their seats, and they were running around in a panic as they screamed.

Gwen stepped out of the blue box, looking wildly around at all the panicked guests. The little flower girl, Chloe, one of Tristan's nieces, ran over to Gwen in her small pink dress and tugged on the bride's wedding gown.

"Miss Gwennie, the old man that says you can kiss took Uncle!" she cried out, the fear clear in her baby blue eyes. Gwen looked around, and saw that Chloe was right, he wasn't anywhere in the hall.

"Where did they go?" the Doctor asked hurriedly, kneeling down in front of the child. "Come on, Mister." She took the Doctor's pointer finger and brought him over to a grate in the far corner of the decorated hall. "The old man went down here." The Doctor smiled gratefully at Chloe, patting her on the head and saying "Thank you fair maiden". The little girl's cheeks went pink, and she ran off to join her family while she giggled.

"Off we go then, taller fair maiden."


	2. Chapter 2

Already followers? Wow! :)

I appreciate any feedback

* * *

"Yikes!" Gwen called out, almost losing her footing from treading on the bottom of her wedding dress as the Doctor and she walked through the cold sewers.

"You should go back, Gwen. I'll get your fiancé back and save the world and you can tend to your guests," the Doctor told Gwen, stopping a little ways away from the ladder the pair had just climbed down. Instead complying like the Doctor had expected, Gwen instead flashed him a look of defiance with a raise of her eyebrows. Then she shocked him by kneeling down and tugging on his belt. The Doctor covered it up, of course, with an impatient look.

"Gwen, it's hardly the time for this, don't you think?" he asked the brunette that was currently down at his hips as he inspected the watch he wasn't wearing. Instead of answering, Gwen undid the Doctor's wide, dark brown belt and then returned to a standing position in front of him again. She proceeded to grab the bottom of her wedding gown and pull the ends up to her waist before quickly securing the Doctor's belt around the white fabric. The folded dress now was at her thighs instead of below her ankles, and the Doctor adopted a thoughtful and impressed look. Gwen then pulled the veil out of her dark hair and dropped it onto the dirty sewer floor.

"Well come on, Doctor, we hardly have the time for standing around, don't you think?" she questioned the Doctor coyly, reusing his own words. He looked stumped for a split second, until he started running through the dark sewage tunnels with an "Allons-y!" and dragging Gwen along with him.

"Why do I not hear the unsteady click of high heels, Bride?" the Doctor asked Gwen while they ran over the damp concrete ground.

"I grabbed a pair of your converse when you weren't looking on the TARDIS," she replied sheepishly. "I promise I'll return them of course, but those strappy things were so uncomfortable." The Doctor spared a quick glance down at Gwen's feet and noticed that there indeed were his reddish high-tops laced to her small feet. He might've taken the time to become a bit frustrated with the brunette, but they had just run into a giant concrete room with high ceilings under the city. Before the two even had the chance to look around, the man who had posed as the pastor called out to Gwen and the Doctor.

"Come closer, pure one. The wedding ceremony must begin," he spoke with a raspy voice. He held a clawed arm around the groom's neck, and one of the ushers and a little girl were chained to a pipe nearby. The girl was crying and whimpering and before Gwen could run over and help, Tristan called out to her.

"Gwen! Help! I don't want to die," he cried out pitifully. Gwen took off towards him before she could be stopped, and the Doctor followed her with an unimpressed look, suspecting that it was an act.

"Yes, Dearie, come closer. The vows must be spoken as soon as possible," the supposed pastor croaked out, his eyes changing and horns growing out of his head as he spoke.

"Identify yourself," the Doctor told the man-beast, the confidence clear in his voice. "I am the Doctor, who are you?"

"I am a Shroldunte. You mustn't stop the wedding. The pure one must marry," he replied as his tongue elongated and slipped out between his lips.

"Explain yourself, Shroldunte," the Doctor demanded as he strode closer to the creature holding the groom. It surprisingly complied, as if proud of its plan.

"I wish to become ruler of the planet of the Shroldunte. The marriage of a pure human to an impure Shroldunte by my kind is said to give complete power over our planet. I shall control my entire species!" the Shroldunte cackled, its full form assumed. Serpent eyes, clawed hands, a lizard's tongue, twisted horns jutting out from its hairless head and legs resembling those of an elephant. The Doctor just laughed in the beast's face.

"You really believe that myth?" he asked incredulously. "Only children believe in that fairy tale, you don't deserve to be ruler of your kind," the Doctor finished arrogantly with a short-lived chuckle at the Shroldunte's next words.

"For those words, Doctor, I shall harm the innocent!" the Shroldunte cried as he dropped Tristan and marched in the direction of the girl chained near the dark-skinned usher. Gwen saw the fear grow in the child's eyes and sprinted over to her, standing tall in front of the cowering girl.

"You will NOT hurt this girl!" she yelled at the monster. "You can't hurt innocent people." The beast only cackled loudly, throwing its head back as it raised its clawed arm above Gwen, preparing to move her out of the way. Gwen closed her eyes tightly, but opened her eyes in surprise when she heard a loud clang and then a thump. The Shroldunte's head was under a giant pipe and the Doctor was knelt above it.

"The loose pipe just needed a little push," he said, his words empty as he helped Gwen unchain the captives. She examined the pen-like silver device the Doctor was holding.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this? It's a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered, tucking it back into his long tan coat. Gwen watched, astonished, as the beast disappeared with a light hum, the loose pipe clattering to the ground.

"Doctor! Where did it go?" He looked down at the pipe.

"The Shroldunte have a defence mechanism that transports them to their hospital facility if they are ever knocked unconscious. I had no idea that it worked from so far away, that's amazing!" the Doctor explained, the relief of only unconsciousness clear on his face. Gwen didn't ask any more questions, just held the girl's hand as she checked her over for any injuries. All was quiet.

"Wait a second," Gwen started, her eyebrows creased in thought. "That... _Thing_ said that he could rule his planet by marrying a human and a Shroldunte." Gwen took a few steps away from the girl and neared Tristan who had a nervous but enraged look on his face. "Tristan?"

The Doctor's eyes widened behind her, watching the Shroldunte still in its human form carefully. "Gwen, maybe you should-" He was cut off by the brunette.

"Tristan, are you one of them?" she asked, and her reply was the man in front of her transforming into his true form.

"I was going to rule alongside my Leader, and you hurt him!" he advanced towards Gwen on his elephant legs. The Doctor quickly ran over to stand in front of Gwen in a protective way.

"You don't need to hurt anyone. If you cooperate, I'll take you back to your home planet," the Doctor said warily, trying to convince the Shroldunte to back off.

"And what are you going to do if I don't comply?" the creature hissed back at him. The Doctor's eyes flashed with controlled anger, the Oncoming Storm showing underneath his powerful façade.

"I'll dispose of you."

"Never!" the Shroldunte roared, tilting its head back and unleashing the loud noise. It was cut short suddenly, and the alien fell over and slumped to the hard floor. The usher was standing behind the unconscious form, a pipe in his dark-skinned arms, fear mixed with courage in his eyes. The Shroldunte disappeared into thin air, transported back to its planet. The Doctor led the small group out of the large underground room.

"I'm so sorry, you two," Gwen spoke sympathetically to the child and the usher. "Is there anything I can do?" The usher replied with an "I'll be fine", but the little girl grabbed onto Gwen's hand tightly, still clearly afraid.

When the group made it back up the ladder and into the hall, most of the guests had already left. A police officer strode towards the Doctor, but he was dismissed after being told that no one was hurt. The usher left the hall, the girl made her way back to her family, and just the Doctor and Gwen stood together.

"You were right, Doctor. Something was wrong. And if you hadn't been there… Thanks," Gwen told the Doctor, a sincere smile gracing her lips. The pair stood smiling in each other's company for a second, before Gwen started questioning him.

"So I was the pure one?" A nod from the Doctor. "Was that marriage spiel really a myth?" Another nod from the Doctor. Gwen nodded as well, her eyes flitting around the empty hall; over the decorations and the fallen chairs that were pushed over by the frantic guests. The Doctor looked over Gwen. Her dark brown hair had come out of the fancy up-do, and it had fallen over her shoulders and down her back. Her wedding dress was dirty, the white looking dull. The Doctor looked from his converse on her feet, to his belt holding up Gwen's folded over gown and up to a smear of dirt on her cheekbone. He surprised himself with a thought of "She's beautiful". Gwen's green eyes made their way up to the Doctor's brown irises, awaiting a response for what was going to happen next. He grinned cheekily before opening his mouth.

"Ever wanted to go to the future?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Your TARDIS continues to amaze me, Doctor. Bigger on the inside! Who would've known, hey?" The Doctor grinned at Gwen's remarks as she wondered around the ship. He was about to start pulling levers and hitting buttons when Gwen let out a yawn as she leaned on a railing. Her packed bag lay discarded on the floor near her, and a lazy Gwen still wore her folded over wedding dress. Her green eyes sparkled, but her eyelids were drooping slightly as her head relaxed to one side. Instead of his previous plans, the Doctor hit a single switch and the TARDIS began to move.

"Come on, Gwen. Tomorrow the future, but for today; a star being born," the Doctor spoke gently to Gwen as he led her towards the exit door. He swung it open and they sat down on the edge, their legs dangling out in open space.

"I have never seen anything this beautiful, Doctor," Gwen sighed, leaning towards the Doctor. She quickly changed her mind though, and leaned against the door frame instead as she watched the fantastic colours swirl around in the sky. They sat for a few minutes more, until Gwen yawned again.

"You should get some sleep now," the Doctor said, getting up and holding his hand out for Gwen. "I'll show you to your room." He scooped up Gwen's bag for her and they walked further into the TARDIS, finding the guest room for Gwen. She yawned once again.

"Night Doc," she told him sleepily. The Doctor looked at her with a smile before taking on an over serious tone.

"I better have my belt and me shoes returned to me by sun up, Miss."

"Whatever, Alien Boy," Gwen replied as she made her way further into her room. The Doctor shut her door and left back to the control room with a chuckle.

* * *

Gwen awoke from a fitful slumber an hour or two after falling asleep. The thick blue comforter that she had been underneath had slid onto the floor, and Gwen's legs were tangled in the sheets. As she sat up, she realized she had been crying in her light sleep; her hand had swept up to rub her eye, only to realize that her cheek was slick and wet. Gwen was distraught. She hadn't given herself any time to cry, or yell, or whatever her rolling emotions made her do after her activity-filled day. With a crave of bananas, she dragged herself to an open door opposite her bed, where she found the bathroom, the shower beckoning her to be enveloped in hot steam.

"Mmm, a shower is just what I need," she said as she discarded her dirty clothing on the bathroom floor. Before she stepped in, Gwen thought it would be polite to thank the ship that was housing her. "Thank you, TARDIS," she voiced unsurely, and the TARDIS seemed to give a content hum in reply. Then she got in the shower, and started to cry. The water gently washed away her tears, and her body releasing her pent-up emotions seemed to take a huge weight off of Gwen's shoulders. She sang, hoping she couldn't be heard, her mood already lighter, and spun around towards the soap.

"Banana? Smells wonderful," she muttered, lathering up. As her song came to an end, so did her shower.

Gwen left her room shortly after, dressed in clean clothing and the odd decision to keep the Doctor's shoes, at least for now. They were comfortable, and Gwen was lazy.

"Alrighty then, TARDIS! How about some food?" she called out, swinging open the door at one end of her room. She did find food, that's for sure, but it wasn't going to be in her mouth. The Doctor stood in what appeared to be his bedroom, his hair wet and a white towel around his hips. The banana he was eating had just passed his lips and he spluttered, trying to speak before remembering that he had food in his mouth.

"What are you doing in here?" he finally managed to get out. Luckily he looked much more surprised than upset. Gwen gave herself a quick second to look over the Doctor's exposed skin. Her eyes were drawn to his muscular arms and a toned, flat stomach.

"Oh, you know. Just looking for the kitchen," Gwen answered, trying to stay calm and keep her eyes away from his smooth skin. She knew her own cheeks were turning a shade of red, and she thought she saw a hint of colour darken the Doctor's cheeks as well.

"Think of the kitchen then, not me Gwen," he replied, looking confused as he tugged on an earlobe, his mouth open and his nose scrunched up. "The TARDIS will take you where you need to go."

"Oh she will, will she?" Gwen called out pointedly to the ceiling of the Doctor's bedroom, the mood between the Doctor and Gwen lightening quickly. The TARDIS buzzed in reply, seemingly laughing at her own little trick. "You and I are going to have a little talk, young lady," Gwen started mock-seriously. "Don't you know that it is not nice to play tricks on other people? There will be consequences!" Gwen couldn't help but crack a smile. Here she was; talking to a spaceship that was laughing along with her. She heard the Doctor laughing as well, and when she turned towards him, he was already dressed in his spiffy attire.

"Come on then, Gwen. We can eat, and then travel!" he told her, grinning in excitement, before running out of the room. Gwen followed him, still slightly fazed from their previous interaction, but ready to start adventuring.


	4. Chapter 4

Allons-y!

* * *

"Well, Gwen, where would you like to go? Or _when_ would you like to go?" the Doctor asked Gwen, beaming as he leaned against the console in the center of the room.

"Let's start small, Doctor. How about the 30th century? I wonder how different earth will look?" she wondered aloud to herself, strolling around the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled a few levers and pushed some buttons, and the TARDIS took off.

"Hold on, Gwen!" the Doctor shouted out, reckless driver as he was, but it was too late, as Gwen had already toppled over in the swift movement of the spaceship. She managed to roll along the grated floor and to the Doctor's feet during the bumpy trip, and he scooped her up from the ground. "Quit mucking about, Girl!" The Doctor grinned cheekily at the Gwen's playful frown, and they exited the TARDIS together.

"Ah, the 30th century. Flying cars," he said, and tipped her chin up with his pointer finger. He quickly removed it of course, and watched Gwen laugh, mesmerized, at the airborne vehicles. She tilted her head back down and looked into the city. Everywhere, every single building was a skyscraper. The small park the pair stood in was basically the only green as far as they could tell.

"Not very green, I'm seeing," commented Gwen. "Come on, Doctor! Let's go explore!" Gwen dragged him over to a dirt path in the park, and the Doctor chatted away happily.

"Never been to the 30th century before. I would love to drive one of them flying cars. We could do donuts in the sky! I have been to the 40th century though. Now those were some crazy years. Wigs somehow made a comeback, and the people were so daft…" he trailed off, not having heard Gwen's cheerful comments in a while. Instead of seeing Gwen's bright green eyes watching him as he turned around, the Doctor was face to face with nothing. She was gone.

* * *

Gwen woke up in a small cage. It was only large enough to lay with her knees pulled to her chest and it was barely tall enough for her to sit up.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" she yelled, with little hope that her kidnappers would comply. She rattled the bars of the cage and yelled out again. "Why am I in here?"

"Hush, child. They do not come. I have been here for a few hours. No amount of yelling will bring them," a timid, old voice said from beside Gwen. She turned her head to the right and saw another caged woman. Her eyes were empty of hope and her shoulder length red hair was a mess.

"Oh no. Please keep yelling. They'll just come running and then take us away sooner," a sarcastic voice came from the left of Gwen. A few empty cages down, there was another girl. She had a challenging smirk on her lips, but it faltered, revealing fear, for only a second. Her hair was a bright blue bob and she wore all black. Gwen assumed it would be polite to introduce herself. They _were_ stuck together, for now anyways.

"I'm Gwen. What are your names?"

"Julie," The ginger to the right replied gently.

"As if names even matter. They're going to take us away and experiment on us. You saw that last woman, Julie. No one is going to save us," the blue-haired girl said harshly. Gwen was about to tell them that the Doctor would save them, but two men in white hospital scrubs entered the room. Gwen's heart sank when she saw what looked like blood on their clothing. Julie shrank into the back of her cage in fear as the men walked over to her cage, unlocking it and roughly grabbing her as Julie started screaming. It was painful to watch but Gwen called out an "I'll get you out of here!" even though she worried it was an empty promise.

* * *

The Doctor had immediately turned back around and he started running blindly through the forest he and Gwen had walked past in hopes that they had taken her through it.

"Gwen! Gwen, where are you? Bring her back!" he yelled out, but when no response came he began to lose hope. Their first real trip and he had already lost her. The Doctor had sworn to himself that he would keep Gwen safe, and he had already failed. Past emotions crept up on the Doctor's hunched over form as his pace slowed in the thick forest, but he pushed them aside, determined to find his new companion.

Clearly, whoever had taken Gwen didn't go far and the Doctor walked out on the other side of the forest and found an abandoned power plant. Knowing that anything could be happening, he quickly got to unlocking the door to the plant, only to be disappointed in seeing that the entire place was a complete maze. There were rows and rows of corridors and doors and there was even a second floor. Without skipping a beat, the Doctor got to work on finding Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen and the blue-haired girl sat silently in the cramped cages as they waited for anything to happen.

"You'll see, Gwen. They like to bring the freshly experimented on captives past us to show their authority. Sick bastards." She was right; not even an hour later, Julie was walked through the room holding the cages. There was only one man in white with her this time, and he brought Julie to the other door in the room. Her skin was pale and her eyes were blank and not focusing. But the worst part of it all was her stomach. Her stretched abdomen stuck out as if a soccer ball had been placed inside her and it vibrated under her skin every few seconds.

"You sick freaks! What did you do to her? She never did anything to you! Take that thing out of her stomach you bastards!" the other girl started yelling at the top of her lungs. Gwen hushed her, telling her that she doesn't need to be aggravating their captors. The room was silent once again as the pair waited painfully for the men in white to return.

"Rachel," the other captive finally spoke. "My friends used to call me Rachel the Rebel. But now none of that matters because I was kidnapped-" she started to raise her voice-"BY SOME FUCKING SICKOS!" Rachel yelled, and then rattled the cage bars ferociously. The white men walked in all of a sudden.

"Hey, guys! Are you going to come take me into your little lab next, huh? You can't break me!" she cried out rebelliously to the captors. One turned towards her and spoke ominously.

"We are breaking you right now. Keeping you in a cage, letting you watch what happens to the others. How long are you going to last?" Rachel's face paled as she realized what was going on. The man locked a metal device onto Rachel's cage and then joined the other man at Gwen's. They must have seen the fighter in Gwen's eyes because they threatened her before unlocking her cage.

"One wrong move and your friend gets electrocuted. Not enough to kill her, of course. But enough to make her suffer." Gwen swallowed hard and nodded. They removed her from the cage and brought her through the door and into a room she was dreading.

* * *

The Doctor ran down the third hall of the power plant. He wondered why no one was screaming. It was a good thing, but it didn't help when it came to finding prisoners. The Doctor called out again for Gwen, and he managed to get lucky.

"Gwen! Gwen where are you?" A muffled shriek; that was all he needed to bolt down the corridor and unlock the door he suddenly had a lot of faith in. His sonic screwdriver was out in a second, and the door was slammed open. He walked into a room full of small cages. Only one was full, and he quickly got to unlocking it.

"Gwen, you called for Gwen. She was taken for the experiments, you have to do something they put things in our stomachs please help." She rambled on and the Doctor noticed that she must have been caged for too long.

"Where, please?" he asked the blue-haired girl. She shakily pointed to a door behind the Doctor's back and he got to unlocking it. "Come on-" he didn't know her name.

"Rachel. Now hurry!" They burst through the door, surprising the four people who were in the room. The Doctor expected some sort of reaction from Gwen, but instead she just made noises with her mouth like a child. She was currently strapped down to an operating table, a man in white scrubs with a bone saw leaning over her exposed small frame. Her shirt had been removed for access to her stomach. The Doctor aimed his sonic at the man over Gwen and the man eyed it wearily.

"Oi, you one-hearted weirdos! Back away from the girl," he said authoritatively, noticing that the men were clearly human. One of the assistants held a soccer ball-sized metal ball that had a line where the Doctor could tell it opened up. "What is that?" None of the men in white moved. "I said; what is that!" he yelled, making the three scientists jump. The one that had held the bone saw stepped forward. The Doctor first knocked the saw to the ground, and then took the metal ball into his own hands, examining it.

"I made it," the man who was clearly running everything answered. The Doctor stole a quick glance at Gwen before he turned back to the scientist. She still lay strapped to the table, blowing raspberries and sticking her tongue out. She looked so innocent, and he nodded to Rachel to get Gwen off the table.

"What does it do?"

"It opens up inside the women I have in this plant and then my creations are birthed, millions of them, and they will help me to take over the world. I was tired of just being a scientist who wanted to create life, and now that I have, what better way to show it?" he explained, and the Doctor realized that he had gone mad. The eerie grin gave his insanity away.

"Why does everybody always want to take over the world?" the Doctor muttered. "But how did you make life?" he threw the ball up into the air and caught it again. "These materials are all from earth… what is making life?"

"Two years ago a rock fell to earth and I took it. There was an oil on it, and combined with my metal robots, they grow and become alive." The Doctor knew what the scientist was speaking of.

"Ah yes, the planet Prewan. It houses an oil called prewanitodine that brings life to the citizens of Prewan, and that is how the planet lives." The Doctor smirked; the one thing that Prewan didn't have was milk, and that was because milk destroyed the oil, reversing the life. He walked over to a fridge that had curiously been standing in the operating room.

"What is this doing here?" he asked the men in white. Their eyes widened, and he realized that they also knew that milk reversed the effect. He took the huge jug out of the fridge and poured some onto the metal ball. It evaporated right in front everyone's eyes, and the Doctor grinned watching a calcium rich drink in action.

"Rachel, you call the police," the Doctor told Rachel, passing her Gwen's cellphone that he had been holding for her. The Doctor got to work tying the scientists up with some rope he happened to have in his bottomless coat pockets.

"Right. This will hold you until the police come. Where are the other women?"

"Through that door," The head scientist replied pitifully, gesturing with his head towards it.

"Keep an eye on Gwen, Rachel," the Doctor called out, before opening the door. Inside were ten women, their stomachs stretched from the metal balls. He quickly had them drink the milk, and the trembling women clung to each other in fear as they thanked him, his only reply an apology at the poor creatures. It was a terrible sight, but the Doctor had to leave as he heard police sirens from outside the building. He took a sip of milk, thanked Rachel sincerely, and scooped up Gwen after putting his long coat over her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was walking to the TARDIS, Gwen in his arms. He stopped for a second to look down at a drugged Gwen. At the moment, she was making lawnmower sounds with her lips, and then she moved on to sounding like an elephant, then she was whistling, and then she was just blowing air out with her cheeks puffed. _Drugged Gwen was making childish noises with her mouth_. Everyone is a bit different with a relaxing drug, the Doctor supposed. But then Gwen was back to lawnmower noises and the Doctor was annoyed again.

He had tried it all on the way back to the TARDIS; telling her to be quiet, clamping his hand over her mouth, for only a second though because he felt bad, and even leaving her on the forest floor and threatening to leave. She had only fallen on her back and giggled, blowing raspberries up to the sky. Gwen had gone back to whistling again, and the Doctor, without considering the crazy idea, leaned down to Gwen as he held her in his arms and pressed his lips to her own. He removed himself from Gwen, shaking his head at what he had just done. It was silly, thinking that might work.

As he continued towards the TARDIS, though, he realized that Gwen had gone silent. He looked down to her sparkling green eyes and the colour flushing her cheeks and almost panicked, put instead just looked back at her. Her emerald eyes had widened, and her pink lips were slightly open. She looked shocked and confused.

"Sorry, Doctor," she started, and his expression turned to one of surprise. "I didn't know I was _that_ irritating. A few minutes ago that stuff he injected into my arm wore off, but I kept making noises just to mess with you."

"You just would not shut up, Gwen," he said with a smirk, realizing the trick I had played on him. "I almost left you in the forest!" The Doctor laughed.

"You did what?" The Doctor looked sheepish for a second, but then they both laughed. Gwen let him put her down onto the grass just in front of the TARDIS.

"Thank you for saving me, and all those women, Doctor. I was so worried-" she stopped, noticing her attire. "Why am I wearing your coat?" The giant tan coat dragged along the green grass, and Gwen's hands couldn't even reach the end of the long sleeves.

"They took your shirt off so they could cut into your stomach," the Doctor replied. Gwen looked down at her abdomen.

"Oh." Gwen noticeably shivered at the thought, so the Doctor wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way, the kiss earlier clearly now labelled "friendly and joking". Gwen was surprised when she thought she heard uneven and overlapping palpitations through the Doctor's suit. She gasped and pulled back.

"Doctor! Is your heart okay?"

"I think you mean _hearts_, Gwen," he replied with a mischievous smirk. Gwen's jaw dropped.

"You have two hearts? That's crazy!" she cried out, still staring at the Doctor's chest as if the truth would be written there. He reached out and gently took Gwen's wrist, and then brought her small hand over the left side of his suit jacket. Gwen's eyes widened, her mouth an "O" shape when he moved her hand to the right side.

"I _am_ an alien, Gwen," he told her pointedly before she giddily wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist again and they embraced, Gwen happy for her safety, before relaxing her arms back to her sides.

Gwen turned back to the doors of the TARDIS, but not before leaning up on her toes and kissing the Doctor on the corner of his lips, only a slight mistake by Gwen. Then she was gone, leaving the Doctor out in the grass, questioning her actions, but then smiling, knowing that as long as he kept Gwen safe, they could stay together, travelling the universe.

* * *

Gwen had just stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and the scent of bananas wafting around her. She walked over to the mirror across from her bed and started the brush her long, dark brown hair.

"Hello, TARDIS," Gwen spoke to the air. Then she gasped as an idea came to her. "How about I call you T? T is cool." The TARDIS seemed to hum in agreement, and Gwen chatted happily to the TARDIS about her day.

"Then he… he kissed me to shut me up. Isn't that crazy? Silly Doctor," Gwen trailed off, recounting the events of her day. The TARDIS hummed in agreement. Gwen giggled, thinking about what she was going to say. "I thanked him, and went to kiss him on the cheek, mind you he is quite tall, and got the corner of his lip. I bolted of course, what else was I supposed to do?" Gwen looked slightly distraught but the TARDIS buzzed with laughter.

"Oh, you think all this is just _so_ funny, don't you, T?" Gwen scoffed. She put her brush down and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. She closed the door, turned around and instead of seeing the tiled bathroom, she was in the kitchen.

"So the human has finally come to eat," the Doctor joked from the center of the kitchen, turning around to face Gwen after chucking his banana peel in the garbage. Gwen said nothing, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink as the Doctor took in her exposed skin and damp hair. "Oh." His eyes swept over Gwen's figure unconsciously before sighing impatiently.

"You're supposed to think about the bathroom, not the kitchen, Gwen," the Doctor said, his tone light. A drop of water slipped from Gwen's wet locks and onto the ground.

"T, you traitor," she muttered to the air, only half-joking. She was sure that she had been thinking about the bathroom, not the kitchen. "I'll be back for food!" Gwen called towards the Doctor as she swiftly opened the door back up and stepped through it. She shut her eyes for a moment as she closed the door behind her back and sighed, preparing to drop the towel.

"Don't do that!" the Doctor's voice quickly choked out.

"What? How…" Gwen was back in the kitchen, only at the other door. She poked her head back through the door, her head appearing on the other side of the kitchen. She rubbed her temples, confused. The Doctor looked disappointed.

"Did you upset the TARDIS?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together as he patted one of the walls.

"No! Of course not! She and I have been chatting away, I never sensed any negativity towards me," Gwen trailed off. The buzzing could have always been something else, Gwen thought. The TARDIS buzzed again, and the Doctor laughed suddenly.

"You little devil. Playing tricks on the guest, I see," he chuckled, looking up towards the ceiling. "It's alright, Gwen. Knowing this old girl, she'll eventually become bored and release you," the Doctor said, his lips drawn up into a casual, but slightly uncomfortable, smile towards the embarrassed girl. "Tea?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ahoy

LovelyAmberLight: I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

feedback is much appreciated :)

* * *

"Thanks so much for the tea, Doctor. I was worried I was going to freeze, stuck in this kitchen," Gwen said, setting down her cup and quickly checking the door that should lead back to her room. Instead, her head popped out of the door on the other side of the kitchen once again. "I actually am kind of cold, T," she called out to the TARDIS. The Doctor only smirked; he thought it was hilarious that his ship was messing with Gwen, and she had caught him multiple times giggling from behind his hand like a school boy while the kettle boiled.

"So how many rooms are there on your ship anyways, Doctor?" Gwen asked, sipping her tea. Two sugars, one milk. How the Doctor drank his tea with four sugars was a mystery to her. The Doctor's mouth hung slightly open thoughtfully, his nose scrunched up.

"Huh. I don't know. Haven't explored them all yet. Other than the necessary rooms, there is a library, a theatre, a giant wardrobe, and even a pool, I think," he replied, listing them on his fingers. He leaned over the island towards Gwen who stood on the other side. "I have heard that humans like hot tubs, there's probably even one of those on board."

"You've never been in a hot tub?" Gwen cried out, astonished as he nodded in reply. "You are missing out, Doctor." Gwen shivered in her towel before the Doctor nodded towards the door, encouraging her to see if anything had changed. She ran over to it again, and was over joyed when she found a different room.

"Doctor! It's not the kitchen again anymore!" she called to him excitedly.

"Well, what is it then?" he yelled back, walking over to Gwen to see. "Oh."

It was a hot tub. A pretty big one, at that. There were change rooms at the other side of the room, and a rack covered in swim suits.

"Oh, Doctor, you're going to love this! Come on!" Gwen said cheerfully, pulling the Doctor in behind her. The room was surprisingly clear of steam, but Gwen was happy to be able to see. She dragged him over to the rack of swim suits.

"Doctor, I could just kiss your pointy nose!" Gwen squealed as she got up on her toes, and then jumped, quickly pressing her lips to the tip of his nose with a smile.

"What did you say about my nose?" Gwen just giggled, inspecting the suits to choose from.

"You will join me, right? Trying something new has got to entice you, Doctor," she said, smirking knowingly. He tilted his head towards Gwen before replying.

"Well, you got that right." He grabbed some trunks and chose a stall. Gwen disappeared into the stall next to him, grinning happily as she thought about the nice hot water and jets. She came out to find the Doctor standing near his stall with his hands behind his back with an unsure smile on face. Gwen's long, now dry hair was tossed behind her back and she grinned excitedly in a surprisingly modest deep blue bikini. The Doctor's eyes were drawn from Gwen's own sparkling green irises to her tan exposed skin so he quickly spoke after a swift intake of breath.

"Well, guess we better get in then," he spoke unsurely.

"Come on, Doctor, the water doesn't bite! It just bubbles," she told him, dragging him towards the edge of the steamy water.

"It looks so alive," he commented, but was splashed without a warning as Gwen had already settled into the water. He followed suit after a playful glare, relaxing into the hot water as Gwen tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"I don't know about you, Doctor, but I won't be able to stay in this heat to long," she said, fanning her face comically. But then she turned closely to him, a curious grin on her face. "Well? What do you think?"

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff. This is nice, Gwen. So warm." He smiled contentedly, leaning against the wall of the tub and shutting his eyes. "You humans and your inventions."

"All around the universe and you've never been in a hot tub."

Gwen settled down closer to the Doctor. She tentatively moved her head on his shoulder, and when he didn't say anything she let the weight of her head rest on his shoulder. Gwen sighed. The downtime between adventures was relaxing.

"You smell nice. Like bananas," the Doctor commented when he had turned to look at Gwen's head resting on his shoulder while the pair sat in the hot water. He looked forward again nonchalantly, but he really couldn't get enough of the scent and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet banana scent.

Gwen reached her hand over to a panel of buttons that she assumed controlled the hot tub, and pressed a few of them randomly. She managed to hit the switch that made the jets more powerful, and had to bite her lip when the Doctor moaned suddenly.

"What is that, Gwen?" he asked, changing his position slightly. "It's like a pressured back massage."

"I turned up the water jets," Gwen finally managed to reply.

"This is exactly what I needed after all that running around." He moaned lightly again, adjusting his back against the jet. Gwen's cheeks turned a bit red. She just couldn't help thinking how..._Attractive_ the Doctor sounded. Maybe she was tired. Maybe she was too warm.

"Why is there only one? That's so inconvenient," the Doctor commented, adjusting his position against the jet once again. "Three is a nice number. Maybe four. Two at my shoulders, two on my back. Oh yup. Who knew water could give massages?" He chuckled, his mouth open in a smiled as his eyes turned towards Gwen. "Even aliens get sore, Gwen." Gwen sighed, pretending to be irritated when she got the message. She stood up and sat on the edge of the hot tub, her legs in the water on either side of the Doctor's shoulders and started massaging the tight muscles at the base of his neck.

"I'm paying you in trips on the TARDIS, Gwennie," he told her, chuckling at how quickly she had caught on. The Doctor was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. Gwen just shook her head, and they sat in silence for a few minutes as Gwen pressed her thumbs into the now loosening up muscles. Gwen looked over and saw that the jets were only up halfway, and yet they were already so powerful. With a cheeky grin, she switched the jets all the way up. The doctor was shot from between Gwen's legs and into the center of the hot tub from the surprising force. He looked around, bewildered, as the jets died back down to halfway again.

"What?" the Doctor called out in surprise, but Gwen's hand was too slow to move away from the control panel and he saw the buttons. "You sneaky girl." Gwen yawned, suddenly exhausted from the day.

"Alright, Gwen, time for bed," the Doctor told her, pulling himself out of the hot water and grabbing the pair of towels that were under the rack of swim suits. Gwen turned the hot tub off before carefully walking to the Doctor, not wanting to slip. He wrapped the blue towel over her shoulders and then led her out of the room. The door opened to Gwen's room, and the Doctor shut it before walking over the carpet to the other door.

"Night, Gwen. Watch out though, you're dripping," he said before leaving the room with a cheery call of "Goodnight!". Gwen walked over to the bathroom door, crossing her fingers that T wouldn't cause any more trouble. The ship never did, and soon Gwen was clean and fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

So lately I've been wondering; WHY IS MY WRITING A LEGIT CHEESEFEST

thank you reviewers, you guys are too nice!

* * *

"Doctor, if we're going to see aliens today, just…Behave. Don't go sticking your pointy little nose into other people's business," Gwen told the Doctor, eyeing him as he stood in front of the controls. "Don't need to be causing any problems," Gwen provoked, smoothing down her striped romper, watching for a reaction from him.

"What did you say about my nose?" the Doctor asked challengingly, tilting his chin down and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you should be wary of poking someone's eye out, that's all," Gwen teased with an innocent look on her face.

"Oi! Don't you insult my nose. It has feelings too," the Doctor said, walking towards Gwen, who cowered behind her hands.

"I don't want to lose an eye, Doctor!"

"That's it!" the Doctor called out, speeding up into a run. Gwen bolted, giggling as she ran from the Doctor.

"Has a bird ever mistaken it for a branch, Doctor?" she called back, looking behind her. She stopped running when she didn't see him. "Tired you out already, did I?" The Doctor snuck up behind Gwen, as silent as a ninja, before he tackled her to the ground. Gwen used the Doctor's fall to her advantage and flipped herself on top of him, straddling his stomach with her bare legs.

"Thought you could sneak up on me?" Gwen taunted, trying to keep him pinned down. But the Doctor was too strong, and he flipped the pair over, gaining the upper hand but not keeping his full weight on Gwen's small frame. Her dark hair was splayed out around her head. "No fair, you're stronger!"

"Humans...Aren't they ticklish?" the Doctor asked thoughtfully, raising his hands over Gwen's body.

"What? No. That's an old myth."

"Ah, I see," the Doctor replied, and Gwen thought he was about to pick himself up, but instead he danced his fingers down the sides of her ribcage, a smirk on his lips. Gwen struggled to stay calm and not react, but it was proving to be very difficult as the Doctor increased the speed and pressure of his tickling.

"No! Doctor, stop!" Gwen shrieked, trying to push his hands away as she dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

"What did you say about my nose?" the Doctor asked, laughing as well over Gwen's small frame.

"Nothing! Zip. Zilch. Nada!" she gasped out between bubbles of laughter.

"Alright, I forgive you," he replied as his long fingers slowed to a stop. The Doctor's deep brown eyes softened as he gazed into Gwen's sparkling green ones. Only half noticing, he slid his hand under Gwen's head and raised her off the grated floor slightly, feeling her soft brown hair between his fingers. He leaned in closer, his eyes on Gwen's parted, pink lips as she barely reacted, trying to keep the surprise out of her own eyes, but then he seemed to realize the depth his actions completely and instead scooped Gwen up off the floor and helped her stand. The Doctor gave Gwen an awkward and forced smile, but when he saw her genuine grin returned, the awkwardness vanished and he quickly became excited.

"So, where would you like to go today, Gwen?" the Doctor asked, his hand poised over one of the large buttons in the center of the console room.

"Actually, Doctor, I need to go back home," Gwen replied, and the Doctor noticed her packed bag at her feet.

"Oh. Right, of course. You have a life back home. A family, a job, a place to live. Got it." The Doctor's face was void of emotion as he kept his disappointment from creeping in to his brown eyes. Gwen's expression turned to one of horror.

"No, you crab cake! I'm not leaving you, Doctor. I don't have anyone waiting for me, I don't want to leave you," Gwen replied frantically. "I just need to do some laundry." The Doctor's face immediately brightened.

"Off we go then!"

Gwen had just moved her laundry into the dryer and the Doctor and she were lounging about in Gwen's apartment.

"Gwen, where is your family?" the Doctor asked, curiosity clear on his face when he realised that he had never questioned Gwen's life. He was wondering about in Gwen's living room, picking up pictures and studying them with a concentrated look on his face.

"I am an only child, and my parents died in a car accident two years ago. My grandparents died before I was born, and my parents didn't have any other relatives. We were a small family," Gwen answered wistfully, her eyes watering slightly from the painful memory.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." The Doctor put his hand over Gwen's small one that rested on the arm of the chair she sat in.

"What about you, Doctor? You haven't told me about your life." The Doctor's expression darkened, showing years of excruciating memories behind his chocolate irises. He looked frightening and scared at the same time, as if he could snap either way at any moment, and Gwen regretted asking. The Doctor didn't look like he was ready to tell her yet.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor. I shouldn't have asked, it's not my business," Gwen told him, removing her hand from under his. She turned towards the large window in her small apartment.

"Oh look, the sun is out!" Glad for the change of conversation, the Doctor pushed the very last one of the painful emotions away and smiled to Gwen as the sun slowly streamed through the window. They sat silently under the warm rays of the sun for a few minutes, until Gwen complained of a headache.

"Oh, my head! I'll be right back Doctor," she told him, getting out of her chair and moving slowly towards the kitchen so as not to move her head too much. Gwen swallowed two pills as the Doctor joined her in the kitchen.

"How about some hot chocolate, Doctor?" He nodded, opening up Gwen's cabinets and peering into them curiously. Gwen put the kettle on, and turned back to the Doctor. He wore his favorite blue pin-striped suit; his long tan overcoat was discarded in the living room and his old cream coloured converse were laced to his feet. Gwen looked down at her own shoes and discovered that she had made a habit of wearing the Doctor's red pair, even though they were big on her small feet, and was silently happy that he hadn't noticed. His brown spiky hair was a mess on top of his head and he ran his hand through it as he poked his head into Gwen's freezer.

"You have miniature pies! I have never had a miniature pie," he exclaimed suddenly, startling Gwen. He had put his rectangular eye glasses on and was examining the pastry. "Ah, apple." He looked up at Gwen expectantly, but all she was thinking about was how handsome the Doctor looked, his glasses perched on the edge his nose, his deep brown eyes watching her. She blushed and turned away at the thought with a "Help yourself" and the Doctor grabbed a plate before opening the microwave that was by her elbow.

"Here you go," Gwen said, handing the hot chocolate to the Doctor after he had punched in 2 minutes on the microwave. He tucked his glasses into a pocket inside his suit jacket, took a drink, and smiled, delighted by the sweet taste.

"Thank you very much, Gwen." They stood in silence one again, sipping the warm liquid as Gwen watched the pie spin around in the microwave. All of a sudden, her headache burst to life once again. Only this time, it continued getting more powerful until Gwen had to set down her mug and clutch at her dark hair in pain. She let out a shocked shriek as her head pounded on, the Doctor standing worriedly in front of her. Gwen started falling to the ground, and the Doctor caught her, watching a trail of blood leak from her nose as she writhed in pain.

As soon as the timer beeped and the microwave shut off though, Gwen was fine once again. The Doctor looked at Gwen, panic written all over his face as Gwen eventually relaxed once the pain was gone.

"Terrible headache that was, hey Doctor?" she joked, the right to complain all hers after she had been gasping in pain from her head.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" the Doctor asked worriedly, searching her eyes.

"I'm fine now," she replied, and the Doctor let go of Gwen's small frame as she leaned against the counter. Gwen breathed in and out, her heart finally slowing down, but the Doctor's eyes got wider as he examined Gwen, his eyes brushing over her entire head.

"What is it, Doctor?" Gwen asked, noticing the concentration in his eyes. He reached out and brushed his fingers over what appeared to be a large bump over her skull. The Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion, while Gwen looked just as lost as ever. "Please tell me what's going on, Doctor!" But then, to the Doctor's surprise, the bump started to move around below Gwen's skin. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, watching the bump slowly disappear and lower itself back into Gwen's head.

"Oh, I see," the Doctor muttered as Gwen watched the wheels turn in his head. She stood against the counter, eyes wide as she waited for the Doctor to speak.

"Gwen, I don't want you to panic, but there is something inside your head." Gwen's green eyes filled with panic as she tried to keep her breathing steady. The Doctor walked Gwen back into the living room and sat her down, trying to relax the terrified girl. As soon as he moved away from in front of Gwen however, the sun had instant access to her and Gwen's head started to ache again.

"No, no, Doctor, my head!" she cried out, and he quickly stopped his pacing to stand in front of the brunette again. As quickly as the headache had come, it vanished. Gwen relaxed once again, working on controlling her breathing. The Doctor resumed his pacing, but as soon as the sun hit Gwen, she moaned in pain. The Doctor, smart as he is, noticed the pattern.

"The sun, Gwen. The sun is hurting you… No, the sun is hurting whatever is inside your head, which is then hurting you because the sun is hurting it!" the Doctor exclaimed proudly, whereas Gwen adopted a look of confusion. "The thing in your head doesn't like the sun," he explained as simply as he could. He shut Gwen's blinds and then resumed pacing.

"But there was no sun in the kitchen… The microwave! The microwave was on and you were hurting, because that thing in your head was hurting, and it was hurting you!" the Doctor cried out, stopping his pacing as he had solved the mystery. "But what is it… What doesn't it like? What do microwaves and the sun have in common… Think, think, think!"

"They both give off radiation," Gwen pitched in, and the Doctor turned towards her excitedly.

"Yes, they do! Brilliant, you are, Gwen!" he complimented her and Gwen smiled proudly, until her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Thank you, but what is my last name, Doctor? That's so weird how I can't remember," she asked, looking up at him innocently. The Doctor's eyes widened in realization.

"No, no, no, don't you start eating her memories!" he cried out. "It's a parasite, Gwen, and it's eating your knowledge as we speak!"

"I forget what school I went to," Gwen suddenly voiced, her expression one of concentration. "Why can't I remember? What's going to happen to me, Doctor?"

"I'll sort this all out, I'm just going to try and talk to it," the Doctor told Gwen as he took out his stethoscope. "I'll be able to hear it through your skin with this, I hope."

"I don't want to forget you, Doctor," Gwen murmured fretfully, the little things she knew vanishing as she sat in the living room. He pressed the cool stethoscope over her hair, and adjusted its position until he finally heard something.

"I hear it! What are you?" he asked the thing inside Gwen's head.

"I need food, let me eat!" it replied with a high-pitched and tinny voice.

"Why do you need to eat Gwen's memories?" the Doctor asked him, his mouth slightly ajar as he listened for its answer.

"I know so much, I am the most intelligent of my species now! These warm fleshy things on this planet, they hold so much information. We Karmpite are not as full of knowledge. I am better than my species now, Doctor."

"How do you know who I am…" the Doctor trailed off in realisation and he looked down to a confused and afraid Gwen.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" she asked, pressing against the back of the chair to be as far from the stranger as possible. The Doctor's expression turned to one of shock and disappointment.

"Gwen… Do you remember me? I'm the Doctor, come on Gwen, remember!" he cried out, but Gwen just shrunk back even further into the chair.

"I don't know who you are, sir. Are you going to hurt me?" she stuttered out, clearly scared of the strange man in a suit.

"No, Gwen. I'm going to save you," the Doctor told her, determination in his voice. "Oi, you in there, Karmpite! You have to get out of her head!"

"Never. So much knowledge. I must be wiser than all Karmpites!" the high-pitched voice shrieked. The Doctor's lips set into a hard line before speaking to the Karmpite again.

"I know you would get out if I put you in pain, Karmpite. Let's go see how much you like the microwave, how about that?" the Doctor threatened, afraid for Gwen's memories.

"If you hurt me, I will hurt her, Doctor," it replied, and the Doctor could hear it slurping away beneath Gwen's skull. "Mmm, yes. She cares a lot about you. But how much do you care about her?" The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he started pacing in front Gwen quickly, thinking through the situation.

"Radiation… You don't like radiation, a microwave doesn't give off very much radiation, and yet Gwen's head was killing her… Ah ha! Powerful enough radiation will destroy you; I'm thinking you'll disintegrate inside Gwen's head… And release her memories." He pressed the stethoscope back onto Gwen's head. "I'm right, aren't I," he told the Karmpite with a smirk on his lips. The Karmpite stopped munching for a second, as if shocked, and when it didn't reply, the Doctor knew he had been correct.

Gwen now sat in the chair looking around wildly. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"Shh, Gwen. I promise you'll get your knowledge back soon," the Doctor told her, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. "But what gives off a large amount of radiation? Oh, my head!" The Doctor was pacing once again, muttering under his breath. He suddenly stopped as he snapped his fingers and turned to Gwen with a slightly maniacal grin. "An x-ray."


	9. Chapter 9

I really appreciate the nice reviews, thanks so much!

Also I changed the 2nd chapter, definitely for the better. It's much less...Petty.

This chapter is devoted to the brilliant people who have helped me out of writer's block. Oh and mice. I heard they love cheese.

* * *

The Doctor was holding Gwen in his arms; the Karmpite had stolen her knowledge of muscle movement in her legs. He held the psychic paper at the front desk of the hospital.

"Ah, yes I am Dr. Smith, head of x-rays and I have to use one?" the Doctor rambled slightly, and the nurse politely told him where to go. He ran through the halls and reached the room, quickly putting Gwen in a chair in the middle of the room, who muttered something about her arms not working. He ran back to the large white machine and brought his sonic up to the buttons because he didn't know how it worked.

"Gwen, this is probably going to hurt, but only for a few seconds," the Doctor told her, hoping that he was right. Then he activated the sonic and aimed the x-ray machine at Gwen's tousled brown hair. He grimaced as Gwen's face contorted into one of pain. Her shrieks echoed through the room and blood streamed from her nose and her ears, before the Doctor shut the machine off. Gwen's pale face weakly lit up in recognition.

"I remember, Doctor! I remember everything," she croaked out between raspy breaths from the pain. "Thank you, Doctor." Gwen was out cold.

* * *

The Doctor gently cleaned the blood streaks off of Gwen's face with a warm cloth. She still hadn't woken up, but her breathing was steady and the Doctor accepted the fact that she needed rest from the day's adventure. He observed hey relaxing eyelids, her high cheekbones, and her pink lips that were slightly parted as she breathed. The Doctor thought she was absolutely radiant, and he ran the back of his hand down Gwen's soft cheek when her breathing suddenly sped up, relaxing her.

They were in the medical room; Gwen lay on the small white bed, while the Doctor sat on the edge, leaning over her. The room normally smelled sterilized and like medicine, but with Gwen in the room, it smelled pleasantly of bananas, the Doctor's favorite food. He breathed it in freely, and watched as Gwen stirred over the white sheet, and then woke up. She smiled up at the Doctor, happiness written in her eyes, before her lips were drawn down sadly.

"I forgot you, Doctor. How could I do that? It was terrible; it was as if something huge was missing from my life, and I didn't like the feeling," she told him, her eyes watering as a tear slipped down the side of her cheek. The Doctor wiped the tear off with his thumb.

"It's okay now, Gwen. You're safe now," he reassured her, helping Gwen off the medical bed. Gwen threw her arms around the Doctor, reveling in the addicting scent he gave off. It was so _Doctorish_.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said sincerely, but then she pulled back from him with an unsure look on her face. "You didn't happen to grab my laundry, did you?" A small smile appeared on her lips. He tugged on his earlobe.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" the Doctor told her with a proud grin as they walked out of the medical room and into the console room.

"Wow, Doctor, that's so domestic of you," she replied teasingly, putting emphasis on the word "domestic". He tried to avoid domestic tasks. The Doctor responded with a smirk.

"Anything for you, Gwennie."

* * *

Gwen had one thing on her mind when she had dressed in clean jeans and a jumper, and it was food. She was starved, and just about ran to the door, finding the empty kitchen behind it.

"Thanks, Girl!" Gwen called out to the TARDIS, sliding over the floor in just her socks. "So, what's for supper?" Gwen opened the fridge and her eyes immediately went to the bowl of pasta sitting on the center shelf. She quickly put it in the microwave and set the time. Gwen was worried for a second as her finger hovered over the "start" button, but pushed it anyways. Just as was expected, nothing happened to her head and the pasta turned slowly around in the microwave.

"You know what I'm craving, T? Pumpkin pie. But just in a can. That stuff is the best," Gwen chatted away happily to the air, the TARDIS humming as she spoke. Gwen threw open a cupboard, and to her enjoyment a can of pumpkin pie mix was sitting on the shelf. She squealed childishly, snatching a fork and a can opener out of the silverware drawer, dismissing the beeping microwave. She hummed a tune from The Nutcracker, her recreation of the amazing music becoming more intense as she was finally able to scoop her fork into the orange mush.

Soon she was swaying around the kitchen like a happy little kid, the can in one hand and the fork in the other as she imitated music from the famous ballet. Unbeknownst to her, the Doctor had wandered into the kitchen and stood leaning against the wall by the door he had entered from. Gwen swayed back and forth, her back to the Doctor and as the fork passed Gwen's lips the Doctor finally spoke up.

"Are you humming Tchaikovsky and eating pumpkin pie mix?" he questioned her, his tone light and joking. Gwen turned around, her hand suspended in the air, her other hand grasping the can and the fork held between her lips. The Doctor couldn't help but laughing at the sight of the brunette's wide eyes and the silverware sticking out of her mouth. Gwen removed the fork from her lips to speak to the Doctor as he walked over to her.

"Oh, hey, Doctor, I was just, you know, having some dinner," she told him a bit awkwardly, but soon she mirrored the smile that was drawn on the Doctor's lips. He reached his hand over and put his pinky into the pumpkin before sliding his finger between his lips.

"Mmm," he sounded, his little finger still in his mouth. He removed it with a popping sound. "This is good." Soon the TARDIS was playing music from The Nutcracker and they both had forks and were dancing around the kitchen together. The song came to an end, and Gwen and the Doctor bowed to each other, the last of the pie mix gone. Gwen walked to the microwave and got her real supper out, quickly finishing the pasta off as well.

Gwen finally looked up from her empty bowl, the Doctor watching her. She noticed some pumpkin on the Doctor's cheek, and grabbed a napkin from off the kitchen island the pair stood on either side of.

"You got a little something, Doctor," she told him, bring the napkin up to the corner of his mouth before throwing it into the trash. Gwen yawned, resting her head in her hands, her elbows on the countertop.

"Time for you to go to sleep, Little Human. Necessary to your existence and all that," the Doctor told Gwen playfully as he led her to the door. Gwen made a noise of agreement, the two stopping just before the door. The Doctor had a look of contemplation on his face, and Gwen was about to question it when he put his finger under Gwen's chin and leaned down towards her. He brushed his lips against Gwen's, only for a second as he breathed in the scent of bananas on her. Then he was off, his long legs striding to the other side of the kitchen, calling out a "Good night!" before disappearing behind the door.

Gwen took a moment to smile shyly and touch her lips with her fingertips, and then she left the kitchen as well, closed the door to her room, and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen woke up with an urge to explore. The curiosity of what lied in all the rooms aboard the TARDIS was calling out to her as Gwen slipped on a thin housecoat over her shorts and sleep shirt, as well as the Doctor's converse, not bothering to tie them up. When she opened the door, she was happy to see the hall of the TARDIS; to the right was the console room, so Gwen quickly took off to the left, opening doors and looking in a at random.

She saw the bathroom, the kitchen, the giant wardrobe room, the library, and she even opened a door that led to a large pool. Gwen continued walking down the hallway, a chill creeping through her housecoat. She opened another door, and was pleasantly surprised to see a piano inside. It was warmer in the room, and the walls were painted in a forest green. Gwen sat down on the wooden piano bench and she slowly opened the piano up, revealing the ivory-coloured keys. Not knowing what to expect, she experimentally pressed her index finger to the middle C key. When the clear note met her ears, Gwen relaxed; it was just a normal piano.

Gwen's fingers lay over the keys, and her hands played a familiar tune from the Swan Lake ballet. Then she moved on to a bouncier melody, her fingers gliding along the instrument. Sure, Gwen wasn't perfect, especially with the heavy keys, but music was a favorite past-time of hers. The song ended, and Gwen considered her next piece. Her fingers were pressing the keys once again, the music starting out slowly and clearly, before becoming more complicated as the notes overlapped each other. She pressed the keys down vigorously when the song was near its end, just like she had learnt when she was a teenager. The tune ended with an E chord, the sound resonating through the room as Gwen smiled, remembering how often she used to play.

Gwen suddenly heard clapping behind her, and turned her legs around to the other side of the bench to face the Doctor sheepishly.

"I didn't know you played, Gwen! That was fantastic!" he told her, grinning from ear to ear. Gwen dismissed his compliment with a wave of her hand.

"It's just a hobby."

"Never the less, it sounded beautiful Gwen," the Doctor told her sincerely. Then his eyes lit up with an idea. "Teach me something?" he asked, excitement in his eyes as the Doctor strode over the bench and sat down next to Gwen at the lower keys.

"Okay," Gwen complied, turning herself back to the keys. "We can play Heart and Soul together, as cliché and, frankly, over-played as it is. Still sounds nice though," Gwen said thoughtfully before beginning to teach the Doctor. She decided to show him a simplified version of the accompaniment that only required one hand. The Doctor picked it up easily enough, and soon they were playing together with Gwen's fingers pressing out the melody, slowly to begin with. The song filled the room, the Doctor nodding to the rhythm as it finally came to an end for the fourth time.

"Thank you, Gwen!" The pair sat on the bench for a moment as Gwen gently closed the piano lid. They then left the room together, walking back down the hall and stopping at a door near the console room.

"Want some bacon?" the Doctor asked, grinning at the delighted face Gwen made.

"How could I turn down bacon? Let's eat, Doctor."

* * *

"Well? Go on, go see," the Doctor urged Gwen with an excited grin. Gwen ran over to the TARDIS door and threw it open, a gasp quickly escaping her lips as she looked around.

"Ancient Greece!" Gwen cried out, spinning around to take in the entire sight of the Greek city-state that the TARDIS had landed in. People in tunics were milling around in what Gwen assumed was a market. In the distance Gwen could see a much better looking Acropolis, even in its unfinished state, which confirmed that the travelling pair was in Athens. "This is amazing!" Gwen quickly backed up to the Doctor though when she noticed that the people were looking at her worriedly.

"Doctor, maybe we shouldn't be dressed like this," Gwen whispered, looking down at her jean capris and lime tank. The Doctor nodded, and quickly led Gwen to the wardrobe and over to the Greek clothing. She was tossed a pile of fabric, which she guessed was a tunic, and the pair changed before exciting the giant wardrobe. Gwen's dress, which the Doctor said was called a Peplos, was a light purple colour that went down to the floor. Her arms were bare and a girdle was fashioned around her waist. It was quite pretty, and the leather sandals on her feet were comfortable enough. The Doctor wore a green garment similar to Gwen's, only it stopped at his knees.

"Don't tell the women you're wearing underwear!" the Doctor called out jokingly as they walked back over to the TARDIS doors. Gwen rolled her eyes and they stepped back out into the sunny city-state.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, you guys...Psh *blushes*

enjoy the chaapteeeer!

* * *

"Is this..?" Gwen trailed off, holding the silver key between her fingers.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "P". "You're very own key to the TARDIS. Frequent flyer's privilege," he said with a proud smile. Gwen dropped the key, letting it hang around her neck on the cool metal chain and threw herself into the Doctor's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, her face pressed against the green fabric over the Doctor's chest.

"You're welcome, Gwen." Gwen let go and turned around, ready to explore, but she noticed the Grecians staring again. "Is it the English, Doctor?" Gwen wondered, turning her head back towards him but still keeping an eye on the people in the market.

"No, the TARDIS translates other languages for you, and makes it so that you can speak other languages as well," the Doctor explained to Gwen, a confused look on his face as he gazed around the market. The people had gone back to their own business, but they still watched the new people warily.

"Wait. So I'm speaking Greek right now?" Gwen asked, an excited smile growing on her face. "That's so cool!" They started walking further into the market, and Gwen stopped in front of a man that was selling fruit. She recognized the mangoes, apples and pomegranates, but there was a heap of what looked like very long pea pods that had been flattened and were brown. Gwen suspected that the fruit still existed in her time, but wondered what it was.

"What is that?" Gwen asked, pointing to the unfamiliar food. The old man's face became worried, but he didn't answer. His eyes looked like they were trying to tell Gwen something, but she didn't understand.

"What is it, sir?" she questioned, lowering her voice and leaning towards the man. Instead of replying, he just held a finger up to his lips, handed the girl one of the strange fruits and waved her away. Gwen thanked the man unsurely, and then turned away, picking up her pace to catch up with the Doctor. The Grecian people were looking at them strangely.

"Doctor," Gwen started, but was cut off when he grabbed the fruit out of Gwen's hand.

"Ah, a carob!" the Doctor exclaimed, breaking the carob in half. He bit into it, nodding thoughtfully, and handed the other half back. "Go on, try it. It's good." Gwen slipped the fruit between her teeth and bit down, severing a section of the sweet food. She chewed, thinking over the flavor.

"Chewy," she got out, the carob sticking to her teeth. "You're right, Doctor. Sweet." Gwen swallowed quickly, realising that she had been distracted. "Doctor, that man back at the fruit stand," she began, and the Doctor nodded to show he was listening. "He wouldn't say anything. Why wasn't he talking?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Gwen," the Doctor replied, but he went over to a table selling clay pots. "Hello!" The Doctor's cheerful smile disappeared when the woman behind the table's face turned to one of horror, and she backed away from the pair. "Okay, we'll go," the Doctor told her, getting the message. They continued through Athens, both of them noticing that no one uttered a single word.

"Doctor, this is weird. Why wouldn't anyone speak? There must be a reason," Gwen wondered out loud, trying to keep up with the Doctor's long strides. Even as she spoke, the Grecian people still watched the newcomers with shocked expressions. "Their shocked expressions, Doctor," Gwen trailed off in thought. "Because we're talking and they're not!"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" the Doctor told Gwen with a cheeky grin and she swatted his shoulder playfully. "Well, maybe there will be someone who is willing to break the rules and explain this to us. A good rebel is always appreciated." Gwen thought back to the blue-haired girl she had met in the 30th century.

"I wonder what happened to Rachel." Gwen said as they wandered through the streets. The Doctor saw Gwen's slightly distraught expression, and quickly voiced his thoughts.

"I'm sure she's happy and living a rebellious life." But then the Doctor heard it, a "Shh!" from down the street to his left. "Down there, Gwen! Come on!" The Doctor's hand grabbed Gwen's and he was dragging her down the dark street, Gwen's brown locks blowing in the breeze behind her. They took a right, and came into an alley with two men in cream tunics at the end; their hands poised in the air as if they had been communicating animatedly.

"You two are speaking!" the Doctor called out; happy to have found someone that could explain what was going on. The taller man turned towards the Doctor.

"Quiet down, would you? We're trying to speak in secret, not let everyone know," he scoffed, looking the Doctor up and down before moving his gaze to Gwen. He smiled, taking Gwen's hand and raising it to his lips. "And hello to you, miss." The Doctor, without thinking, reached out and knocked their hands apart. He quickly regained his composure and spoke again, Gwen with a bewildered look on her face from the action.

"We don't have time for this, why isn't anyone talking?"

"What? Been hiding in a hole, have you?"

"Just tell us what's going on," the Doctor said, a stern frown coming over his face. The man sighed irritably.

"These silver… _Things_ with strange voices have taken over Acropolis. They call themselves "robots" and developed strange logic and said they had come to "maintain order"," the man thought for a second before repeating what the robots said. "Humans speak. When they speak together problems arise. Robots do not speak unnecessarily. Robots will fix mankind."

All of a sudden a loud beeping noise spread through Athens and when it reached the group in the alley the Grecian men did not look happy.

"They're calling us to meet in Acropolis. I'm Timeus," the short man with lighter hair told the Doctor. The Doctor grinned happily at the news.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Gwen. Take us to your leader."


	12. Chapter 12

Guten Abend!

* * *

"Welcome, humans," the large robot said from high above a small group of other robots. It stood on two metal legs that had been folded above the wheels. "Robots are here to maintain order. Earth will become a better place."

"_Maintain order_. It says it every time," Timeus spoke from next to the Doctor. Gwen was on the Doctor's right side, and the other Grecian man, whose name was Adonis, was on her other side. The robot's continued to speak of how they were here to help the humans. Suddenly a brave voice spoke from the crowd.

"Hey! We _h__umans_ need to communicate! How else am I supposed to sell my clothing?" The robot looked towards the voice.

"Processing request… Processing human voice… Processing clothing." It stopped speaking in its monotone voice for a second. "Processed. Robots do not wear clothing. Humans wear clothing. Humans do not maintain order. Humans will not wear clothes."

"Not wear clothes?" another voice shouted from the crowd. "Not going to happen, robots. Humans are supposed to wear clothing."

"Humans speak without permission. Humans disobey. Humans cause problems. Humans do not maintain order. Humans wear clothing. All clothing must be removed; robots are here to maintain order."

A chorus of negative responses came from the Grecian people. Gwen and the Doctor stood confused, watching the scene unfold.

"Since when were there robots in ancient Greece, Doctor?" Gwen muttered, but the Doctor's response was never voiced; a zapping noise was heard instead. The audience was silenced once again, but Gwen hadn't seen a thing, what with her short height. "Doctor, what happened?"

"Humans will remove all clothing, or humans will be removed." The Doctor's hand found Gwen's.

"That's our cue!" the Doctor said, dragging the brunette from the crowd and into an alley. Gwen's face was one of confusion.

"Doctor, what happened up there?" she repeated, searching the Doctor's face for an answer.

"The robot zapped a man near the front of the crowd." Gwen considered his words for a second, and then nodded as she spoke.

"I guess we'll have to do something about that then, hey?" she said excitedly. The Doctor grinned in agreement, before starting to pace in the alley, his long legs striding back and forth.

"Now let's see. The robots think they're here to help out humankind, make it better, but their methods are not very good. Taking away speech, and now clothing? This isn't going in a good direction. When they feel defied, they zap whoever angered them. Anything I missed?" the Doctor asked Gwen, mulling over the information in his head.

"You missed that we're going to help you guys." Gwen turned to look at the Grecian men that had joined them. Timeus and Adonis stood proudly in the alley that was quickly darkening from the setting sun.

"I see you guys still have your clothing intact, what's happening out there?" Gwen asked, worried for the rest of Athens' population.

"Well, Gwen, we wouldn't need you distracted by the view," Adonis said, making eyes at the unsure girl who discreetly took a few steps back to the Doctor. "It was a mess at first, but then the robots killed three more people, and everyone was lined up in an orderly fashion, removing their tunics. Women, children, everyone. These robots don't understand us, and yet they are here to help."

The Doctor turned on fact-mode, standing with authority as he voiced his hypothesis. "They think they are doing well. This is what they were built for, to 'maintain order', but since they don't have any knowledge of human beings, they resort to comparing you to themselves. The robots think they are prime beings, and so they're trying to make you just like them. No problems, no mishaps, just humans in a perfect world where everything goes right, which we know doesn't work."

"Doctor, you said they were created for this, does that mean that someone made them?" Gwen asked, looking up at the tall man. His hair was all over the place like usual, and he ran his hand through it as he considered Gwen's question.

"Brilliant, Gwen!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Not only do they look like piles of scrap metal on wheels with a computer screen for a face, but they only know to 'maintain order'. The robots couldn't possibly have the knowledge to bring themselves to earth. That only leaves us with one more thing to do," he finished, ending his knowledgeable rant.

"What?" the three humans said in unison. The Doctor's lips drew up into a smirk.

"We go talk to them."


	13. Chapter 13

"Good evening, Robots," the Doctor said, breaking the silence in an empty Acropolis. Six robots sat by a large pile of tunics, as if in a dormant state. Their computer screen faces were off and the head robot's metal stilts were folded back above his wheels. "Are any of you on?"

The robots suddenly came to life, and the group of four realized that someone really was controlling them.

"Humans in clothing. Humans speaking. Robots will maintain order." The six robots raised metal tubes attached below their screens, the Doctor noticing that they were the robot's weapons. He quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We just want to talk first. Then we will follow your rules," the Doctor explained to the piles of metal. They seemed to process his request, before lowering the zapping tubes. "That's better. Now; who created you?" The robots didn't move, their machinery didn't make a sound and they didn't utter a single monotone word. Gwen decided to try a different question.

"Why are you here on earth?"

"Robots are here to maintain order. Robots are here to improve humans," the boss robot said, his computer screen face's mouth moving as he spoke.

"Ah, I see," the Doctor started, clearly enjoying the unearthly problem. "So you 'maintain order' by making the humans just like you." The Doctor looked at them for confirmation.

"Yes," the robot replied in his cliché metallic voice.

"But, who sent you here?" The robots didn't answer, creating a clear pattern of topics they were avoiding. The Doctor tried again. "How did you get to earth?"

"From our creator's ship," the robots chorused, and as soon as whoever was controlling them, which was obvious to the situation, realized the information that had been released, the robots shut down. Their electronic faces faded away and the sounds of their machinery stopped. The Doctor instantly started pacing as he looked over the piles of metal, mumbling about what he should do next.

"Well I could try to identify the signals…" Gwen tried to interrupt.

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Nah, that would take too long to isolate the correct one…" Gwen tried again.

"Doctor," she called, drawing out the vowels.

"Maybe I could find a way to communicate with…"

"DOCTOR!" Gwen's sudden yell made the Doctor jump and turn swiftly towards her, eyes wide as he looked at her.

"What is it, Gwen?" The brunette sighed. Sometimes he could look right past the most obvious things.

"They're computers, Doctor," she said, gesturing to the machines, thinking he'd catch on.

"Well I know that, Gwen. Don't need to point out the obvious," the Doctor replied with a confused look on his face. Adonis slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation, recognizing what Gwen was trying to say.

"And here I thought you were a genius, Doctor. Just hack the robots with your sonic, for goodness sake!" Gwen cried out, but found herself shaking her head with a smile at the Doctor's reaction.

"Gwen, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that…" He quickly got to work, the other three crowding around the robot that the Doctor was holding the humming screwdriver at. Its face lit up, and the Doctor's long fingers were tapping on a keyboard that had slid out from the robot, courtesy of the sonic.

"Hands on the robot, everyone!" the Doctor instructed, watching three pairs of hands reach out to the metal.

"Why, Doctor?" Timeus asked him, wonder in his eyes as he watched the Doctor deal with things he could never have dreamed up.

"Well, Timmy, I'm thinking that if I press this button here-" An excruciatingly bright flash lit up around the robot, consuming the group of four. Gwen shut her eyes tightly, but curiosity got the best of her as she relaxed her eyelids in carefully opened them. It seemed safe enough, so she nudged the three other men.

"It will teleport us up to the ship," the Doctor finished, proud that he had been correct.

"Teleport?" Timeus questioned, gazing around the room. The Doctor nodded, examining the ship they had appeared inside.

"Um, yeah. Magic," he said, and when Timeus flashed an approving smile, the Doctor started buzzing his sonic along the walls. "Just got to find a door…"

Gwen walked over to the other side of the room, easily locating the sliding metal door as her green eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Doctor!" she said, searching for a button or a panel to open the door.

"Just wait, Gwen," he replied, sliding along the wall like a lizard as he tried to locate the door.

"Doctor!" she called out, trying to get his attention.

"Not now, Gwen!" he answered her, buzzing an imaginary line on the wall.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled at him, spinning around as she placed her hands on her hips. "The door is over here!"

"Ah, yes of course!" he answered happily, striding over to the sliding door where the Grecians already were, Adonis with his palm to his forehead again, sighing irritably. With a buzz of his screwdriver, the Doctor had the door open and was waving the other three through the doorway.

Gwen walked in first, her eyes scanning the brighter room and stopping at a large chair in front of seven screens. She put a finger up to her lips to silence everyone, and gestured to the Doctor to inspect whatever was in the over-sized chair. The Doctor crept over, his three companions waiting in silence as he reached the chair and quickly spun it around to face them all.

"Ahh!" the teenage boy shrieked as he shrunk into the chair. Gwen made her way towards the boy and the Doctor with a raise of her eyebrows. "Please don't tell my mother," he whined pitifully.

Gwen's maternal instincts took over as she started speaking to the kid. "What do you think you're doing?" she cried, snatching the keyboard that the teen had still been holding away. "Did you make the robots?" The boy nodded. "Deactivate them, now!" Gwen handed the keyboard back and he did as he was told. "Now you are going to explain to the Doctor and me why you were terrorizing human beings with your scraps of metal."

The Doctor put a hand on Gwen's arm to calm her, and brought the boy's attention to him. "I'm the Doctor and this is Gwen, who are you?" The teen just huffed in an irritated manner, rolling his eyes. "Where are you from?"

"Answer him!" Gwen shrieked at him, recognizing the type of attitude he was responding to.

"Okay, okay. My name is Neptune. I'm from the planet Sto," he muttered. The Doctor grimaced at the planet name, but quickly turned to the screens to look them over. "Those 'scraps of metal' are my creations, my beautiful robots. I brought them here to test them out. I made them to-" the Doctor cut him off.

"Maintain order."

"Yep. Pretty cool, hey? My robots fixing this underdeveloped species. My planet will be so proud of me! Maybe I'll even be able to drop out of school!" Gwen gave the teen a look of disdain.

"No, you will not be dropping school, young man! Do you have any idea what these robots are doing?" she screeched at him, the Doctor smiling at Gwen's act as Neptune told them that his robots weren't doing anything wrong. He walked back over to Gwen and stood behind her.

"I knew I kept you around for some reason," he teased, whispering into her ear. Gwen waved him away with a grin, but she quickly went back to being serious as she harped on him again.

"_Doing nothing wrong_?" she cried out. "Those robots took away their freedom of speech, and killed innocent people when they spoke. Not to mention the fact that they also removed their rights to wear clothing!" Adonis took a step closer and added his opinion into the conversation.

"Do I look like I want to walk around a town full of people and see them all naked?" he asked rhetorically. He shook his head to answer his own question, turning back away from the conversation. Gwen raised her eye brows threateningly.

"Fine, I'll bring them back and go home," he told her, rolling his eyes as he turned back towards the group of screens. "I wouldn't exactly want to look at everyone naked either." He brought the deactivated bots back into the ship and promised not to do it again, quite scared of Gwen.

"You're a good kid," she told him, ruffling his fluffy hair endearingly. Then the group of four left, watching the ship leave earth from Athens.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, I guess this is goodbye!" Gwen told the two Grecian men as her and the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS. The population had gotten their clothes back, and they chatted happily in the background noise.

"It was nice meeting you two," Timeus told the travelling pair sincerely, giving them both a handshake. "Your magic was extraordinary, Doctor." The Doctor nodded smugly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be a magician as well," the Doctor told him, releasing his shoulder and turning back to Gwen. His nose crinkled in disgust though when he saw that Adonis was on one knee, Gwen's hand up to his lips as he thanked her.

"Thank you, beautiful Gwen. I can only hope to meet someone as beautiful as you some day. I suspect the Goddess of Love herself envies you," he said in a sweet tone that the Doctor didn't like. Adonis got back off the ground and Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course you will, Adonis. You're charming." The Doctor had had enough.

"Alright, time to go. We're a busy pair. Bye you two!" he called out politely, pulling Gwen into the TARDIS.

"But, Doctor, why couldn't Adonis come with us?" she teased him, trying to hide her grin. The Doctor turned towards her with a tight smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Not enough room," he simply stated, striding up to the console. Gwen followed him, trying to irritate him again.

"He was so kind though, Doctor," she told him, putting a dreamy look in her eyes as she leaned against the console. "I'm sure the TARDIS could take one more person."

"He was too full of himself," the Doctor responded, his eyes on the TARDIS controls. Gwen could hear the slight jealousy in his voice. "Pig-headed, narcissistic-" Gwen cut him off.

"But, Doctor, he was so attractive. And his hair!" she said, continuing to poke fun at the Doctor, who was envying the attention she was giving to Adonis. Gwen was about to jokingly comment on the Greek man's muscles, but before she knew what was happening the Doctor's lips were suddenly on her own and the TARDIS filled with silence as the pair stopped speaking. Gwen didn't know how to respond, and she only stood in shock as the Doctor's arms cautiously wrapped around her, waiting patiently for her to react. She finally slid her small hands up into the Doctor's messy hair as she gave into his soft lips, tangling her fingers into it as he pulled her flush against his own tall body. Then, as quickly as before, the Doctor was examining the buttons on the console, and the brunette was left breathing heavily against the console, her cheeks coloured pink at the unexpected action.

It was quiet for a minute, only Gwen's light breathing could be heard. "You seemed to like my hair just then," the Doctor said with a smirk, breaking the silence.

"Mm hm," Gwen mumbled quietly. "It's soft." She bit her lip to stop talking. The Doctor's eyes dropped to Gwen's bottom lip that was caught between her teeth. He had an urge to kiss her again, but judging by her flushed cheeks, he didn't know if Gwen could handle another surprise. He could even hear her heart beating, the soft thudding finally slowing down from its quick pace. Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

"So…Robots in Athens, hey?"

"I know!" the Doctor replied, his mouth open in an excited grin. "Well Gwen, go do whatever you need to do because in a couple of hours I'll have the TARDIS prepare us some dinner. I'm thinking Italian. How does that sound?"

"Oh, yes please, Doctor!" Gwen replied happily, bounding over to the TARDIS hall. The Doctor's voice stopped her from turning into it.

"Oh and Gwen?" he called to her, catching her attention. "Black tie."

Gwen blinked. Black tie? Fancy dress? Fancy dinner? Gwen thought it sounded great. "Okay!" she agreed cheerfully, skipping down the hallway and to her room to get ready for her… Was it a date?


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Thank you for the reviews, the feedback is helpful.

Stay tuned, because next chapter they get drunk. Real drunk.

* * *

Gwen peeked curiously into the kitchen from her bedroom, her dark curls framing her face and her ninja instincts on high alert as her green eyes darted around the clean room. She found the table, the beautiful smell of herbs and spices wafting in her direction from the table top. The Doctor strode in, and Gwen looked him up and down. A tux? He was clearly serious about the black tie dress code and she watched curiously as the he placed something in the middle of the table. She wondered what the cylindrical white object was, but as soon as a tiny flame was fluttering from the top of it, she knew it was a candle, and that the dinner stakes were climbing higher.

Gwen quickly shut the door and dropped the Doctor's converse on to the carpet, figuring that she wasn't going to get away with wearing the casual shoes. She stepped in front of the floor length mirror, carefully looking herself over. The dark purple dress flowed gracefully from her waist, stopping at her knees and accentuating her soft curves, and she spun around, the fabric lifting into the air as she giggled childishly. Gwen wasn't exactly one for dressing up, but dinner with the Doctor was something she didn't want to turn down.

The brunette carefully picked up the shiny black stiletto heels that the TARDIS had generously provided for her small feet, giving them a pained look. Gwen hadn't worn heels in a while, and she worried if she would even be able to walk in the pair she held in her hand. She could swear they were the height of the Eiffel Tower. A sigh came from her lips as she fell back on to her bed and brought one of the shoes up to her foot.

Gwen managed to finally get the strappy things on, and she stood precariously in front of her mirror, her excitement showing with a smile that crept on to her rose lips.

"You did a great job, Girl," Gwen said to the TARDIS, twisting a curl around her finger. "Think I'm ready?" The TARDIS hummed in agreement, but the other girl wasn't so sure.

"Is this a date, T? I can't tell. He didn't tell me if it was a date. It probably isn't, but he didn't tell me it wasn't." The TARDIS buzzed, cutting Gwen's rambling off. "You're right. I'll just go out there and deal with things as they come. Starting with these heels, of course. You couldn't have picked shoes that didn't make me as tall as a giraffe?" She stumbled over to her door, righting herself confidently as she threw the door open.

"Well, hello there Gwen!" the Doctor called cheerfully, pouring some red wine into the pair of glasses. "I'm glad you didn't take long, because the TARDIS made a wonderful supper! I love Italian food, I've been to Italy before, in the 14th century of course, and it was…" the Doctor trailed off as he finally looked up at Gwen. "Beautiful."

"Then you'll have to take me sometime! We could make a pizza," she said with a smile, closing the kitchen door to lean against it, still not very trusting of the high heels. The Doctor nodded absent-mindedly, keeping his chocolate eyes on Gwen. He blinked.

"Come on then, Gwen! We can't let the food get cold," he told her happily, skillfully pulling out her chair as he strode past the table to join her against the wall. She looked nervously down at her shoes. The Doctor held is arm out for her, and Gwen graciously took it, letting him lead her to the table. Of course, because it was the opposite of what she wanted to happen, Gwen lost her footing halfway to her chair. She swayed back and forth, before toppling over and into the Doctor arms.

"Sorry, Doctor. It's been a while since I've as tall as the Burj Khalifa," Gwen said jokingly as she regained her balance. The Doctor chuckled and set her down in the comfortable chair and joined her on the other side.

"I believe a toast is in order, Gwen!" the tall man said, picking up his wine glass and raising it into the air.

"A toast?" Gwen raised her glass into the air as well, waiting patiently for the Doctor to speak. His eyebrows were creased in concentration, and he thought long and hard about what to say. He opened his mouth, putting his tongue to the back of his top teeth, Gwen waiting expectantly.

"To us!" he eventually said cheerfully, clearly not being able to come up with a suitable toast. "And the TARDIS of course, for this fantastic food." The pair brought their glasses together, Gwen grinning at the Doctor's words.

"To us," she agreed, and they sipped their wine and then quickly turned to the Italian meal.


	16. Chapter 16

Drunken shenanigans.

* * *

A few glasses of wine and an Italian dinner later, the Doctor and Gwen were having a great time. The Doctor was in the midst of excitedly recounting one of his adventures.

"And then these little green things disappeared from the set, towing Arnold Schwarzenegger along with them! So I turned to the director, Mr. Cameron, looked him dead in the eye and said 'I'll be back'. The look on his face was priceless!" the Doctor finished, throwing his arms out and splashing the wine he was holding. The two cracked up, Gwen hitting the table with her hand and the Doctor throwing his head back as the kitchen filled with their laughter.

"I can't believe you said that!" Gwen told him between her giggling.

"You should have seen me on the set of the second film!" The slightly tipsy pair finally calmed down, the kitchen quieting as Gwen's breathing evened out. She looked up at him with a devious smirk.

"Where do you keep your shot glasses, Doctor? I think it's time for some real alcohol," she said, making her way over to the kitchen cupboards and throwing them open.

"I don't know, Gwen," the Doctor said, tugging on an earlobe. "I think I've had enough."

"Oh, can't handle your liquor?" Gwen questioned, stumbling back to the table in her high heels with the small glasses and a bottle.

"Is that a challenge?" He watched Gwen carefully filled the shot glasses.

"Of course it is."

…

"The floor is lava, Doctor!" Gwen called, standing on the table and yanking the Doctor up to stand on his chair. She removed her other heel and chucked it across the room. An amused TARDIS helped them out and more chairs, cushions, stools and even two more tables materialized in the large dining room, allowing the brunette to take a small leap to another chair, drunkenly gesturing for her companion to play along.

"Ahh!" the Doctor yelled when he missed the cushion he jumped for, quickly scrambling from the floor and onto it. He took a swig of the beer they had quickly gotten into after a few shots. "I've been wounded!"

"I'll fix you!" Gwen yelled, jumping from her chair and onto the Doctor's cushion, effectively causing the two to tumble to the floor. "Doctor, we're burning!" He scooped her up and into his arms, grabbing their beers as well. The pair noticed that they had pushed the cushion further away from their other sources of land.

"We're stranded!" the Doctor cried pitifully, and he knelt down with Gwen in his arms to cry dramatically.

…

The Doctor and Gwen lay under the small table, their legs sticking out as the Doctor drew an imaginary map on the floor. "Okay so; I stand here and go around over this side," he drawled out, taking another sip. "And then you go around this side." He brought the finger that was drawing on the floor and tapped Gwen's nose. "Go!"

"Come here, you little monkey!" Gwen yelled, tilting her beer up to her lips as she stumbled around the chairs and cushions. A lemur had wandered into the TARDIS when they made a stop in Madagascar after introducing some ancient Egyptians to cotton candy. They had swung the TARDIS doors open and shot the cotton candy out of t-shirt guns over slaves building the first pyramid before disappearing back into the blue box. The drunken pair had managed to misplace the lemur in the large kitchen. "You need to go back to Malaysia!"

"Madagascar!" the Doctor corrected, jumping onto a chair to look around the room. He finally spotted the primate on the kitchen island eating the bananas. "Oi, not my bananas you silly lemur!"

…

The Doctor and Gwen collapsed by the console in a heap of laughter.

"That lemur was not letting you go!" Gwen slurred as she helped the Doctor off the floor. She adjusted his wrinkled tie that had been undone and tied into an awful looking bow. His white button-down had splotches of orange liquid on it from falling out of the TARDIS and into a mango tree that he had somehow managed to park on top of. "And it stole my beer."

"Shh," the Doctor told Gwen, smooshing a finger against her lips. "Let's dance." The TARDIS suddenly filled with classical music, and Gwen was swept around the console room in a messy waltz. They toppled over after a spin, and the brunette got squished underneath an unconscious Doctor, quickly succumbing to the effects of the alcohol as well as she passed out against the grated floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Gwen was the first one awake, and she blinked blearily underneath a very heavy weight. Her head pounded as she awoke completely with a groan. She looked down to see the Doctor sprawled out on top of her, his head resting on Gwen's chest as he rose up and down with the brunette's breathing. She tried to wriggle out from under him, feeling the Doctor's messy hair tickle her neck, but she couldn't move an inch with the giant man on top of her. He let out a soft snore and Gwen tentatively reached down to ruffle his hair. "Doctor?" she whispered to him, not wanting to disturb his peaceful sleeping even though he was squishing her small frame. "Doctor, wake up."

The Doctor woke with a start, giving his head a shake as he squeezed his eyes shut. He brought a hand up to his head, no doubt experiencing his hangover as well, and groaned, before finally opening his eyes and noticing Gwen underneath him. He took a second to take in his position, and the girl underneath him who was giving the tall man a small smile.

"Oh, hello there, Gwen. No wonder I was so comfortable last night," the Doctor told Gwen with a surprised chuckle. He didn't move and only watched the brunette look at him curiously.

"I know I make a comfortable pillow," Gwen started, gesturing to her chest that was imprinted with the outline of the Doctor's face, like sitting in the grass for a while. "But you're squishing me."

The Doctor hastily stood up, helping Gwen up as well. She cautiously examined the shiny pink gloss on the Doctor's lips, but didn't want to mention it. "My face is on your skin," he told her blankly as he quickly lost the fleeting memory of a tattoo that had flashed in his mind.

"It's fine, Doctor. It'll go away in a sec," she replied, wincing at how loud her words sounded in her head. "You reek of alcohol. Although I'm guessing I do too."

"We both do," the Doctor said, wrinkling his nose. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not a thing," Gwen answered with a shake of her head although she quickly regretted the sudden movement. Her green eyes landed on the Doctor's messy shirt. "What's on your shirt?"

The Doctor looked down to smell the orange stains on his shirt, grimacing at the bow tie. "Mango. Why do I have mango on my shirt?" he asked absently, bringing Gwen into the kitchen where he kept his hangover pills. He had picked them up on the planet Zarcoff, figuring they would come in handy. The pair wandered into the kitchen, and Gwen almost tripped over a chair.

"What are all these doing here?" she asked incredulously, looking over the mess of tables, cushions and chairs that were scattered along the kitchen floor. With a sigh, she followed the Doctor over to the kitchen cupboards. The island had empty beer bottles on it, and a messy half-eaten banana was on the countertop. She slowly put them away as the Doctor found the pills, each of them downing two of them and waiting for the effects to kick in.

"If it's any help, I can remember having fun," Gwen told him thoughtfully.

"Me too," the Doctor replied with a grin, already feeling his hangover drift away. "I wonder what we did though."

"Maybe I used you as a target for mangos," the brunette suggested, wiping the island down. "Hey, T, you mind clearing the furniture?" The TARDIS responded immediately, and the kitchen was left only with the dining room table and its set of chairs. "I really need to have a shower, and you do too," Gwen told the Doctor playfully as she led him out of the kitchen. "See you in a few."

The pair parted ways and Gwen disappeared into her room, stripping the wrinkled party dress off of her with an apology to the ship. She turned to the left and spotted herself in the mirror, but just as quickly she spotted the black writing just above her right hip. Not thinking about it, she screamed in surprise. "Doctor!"

"What, Gwen? What is it?" the Doctor cried, bursting into Gwen's room, a towel around his waist, stopping short in front of an undressed Gwen. His eyes quickly landed on the writing above her underwear. "Oh." _Property of The Doctor_ was written in black ink on her tan skin, clearly in the Doctor's handwriting. His brown eyes widened at his work in surprise as he brought a hand to the back of his head nervously, but when he looked back up to see Gwen's uncertain expression, it only made him laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me, Doctor! How did this even get here?" she exclaimed, examining the message on her skin. She reached out and swatted his arm when he let out another chuckle.

"Hey, it's okay, Gwen. It's not permanent; you can wash it off in the shower. Or keep it, of course," he told her with a smirk. Gwen only shook her head and shooed him out. As soon as he turned around though, she spotted writing just below the towel on the Doctor's back. She couldn't contain her surprised laugh that escaped her lips, and the tall man turned around suspiciously. "What?"

Gwen dragged him back to the mirror, and the Doctor lowered the towel an inch is he craned his head to see his back in the mirror. _Gwen and the lemur were here_ was scrawled out on the Doctor's lower-back, and Gwen recognized her own writing. He turned back to the surprised girl with an amused look on his face.

"We had a lemur with us?" At his question, Gwen finally shoved the Doctor out of her room, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'll see you in the console room. Thanks for the dinner last night, now bye!" She shut the door with an embarrassed grin and strode into the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Glad you guys are excited about the chapters!

less than three

* * *

The Doctor curiously followed the sweet scent of cupcakes from the console room and down the hall to the kitchen door. White cupcakes, definitely. He strode into the kitchen and snuck up on the brunette, who was humming quietly as she brought a bag of powdered sugar out of the cupboard.

"Hello, Gwen," he said with a grin, shocking the poor girl so much that she spun around and lost her grip on the bag, subsequently allowing the fine sugar to escape from it and to puff up into the air and all over the pair. "Well, that's one way to reply."

Gwen waved a hand in front of her face to disperse the tiny white particles that were dancing in front of her nose as she tried not to breathe them in. "Hey," she answered before giving a little cough into the sugared air. The Doctor opened his mouth and let the powder land on his tongue.

"Good icing sugar," he told her as he looked down at their clothing. "We look like ghosts!" Gwen rolled her eyes and picked the bag back up.

"Don't scare me like that!" she cried, dipping the measuring cup into the bag and then pouring the sugar into the mixing bowl. The Doctor tried to put his finger into the sweet powder, but Gwen swatted his hand away. "No! Step away, and let me finish making these cupcakes."

The tall man gave her a pout, but moved to the other side of the island. He watched Gwen transform the sugar and a few other ingredients into a bowl of thick icing, and when she turned to the oven to pull the golden cupcakes out, he stealthily dipped his finger into it. "Mmm, banana. This is great, Gwen!"

She turned back around with an unimpressed look. "Couldn't you have waited like a good little alien?" she asked him as she iced the cooled cupcakes.

"That would ruin the fun!" Gwen shook her head with a laugh, a puff of powdered sugar appearing around her. She groaned at the white cloud and coughed, stepping out of the falling sugar, and then she gave the Doctor an excited smile and handed him a cupcake.

"Time to try them!" she squealed, grabbing her own cupcake and taking a bite. She nodded thoughtfully, mentally congratulating herself on her baking skills. "What do you think?"

"Oh yes! These are great!" he replied joyfully, snatching another cupcake. They ate in silence for a few minutes, divulging in the sweet banana flavor.

"Gwen?" the Doctor asked as she wiped the counter off and put the cupcakes onto a platter.

"Yes, Doctor?" she answered, leaning against the island as she looked up at him admiringly. It was true, Gwen wholeheartedly admired the tall man in front of her. She admired his intelligence, his authority and most of all his bravery. She thought back to when he asked her to join him in travelling around the universe, the unmistakable hint of loneliness in his eyes. The Doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"It's time for me to tell you about myself."

Gwen sat curiously on her bed, her legs criss-cross apple sauced as the Doctor sat down in front of her, mimicking her position. She had gotten ready for bed just like him and they both sat in their pajamas, the Doctor in his striped ones, and Gwen in a t-shirt and shorts. "Hi."

"Hello," the Doctor replied with a smile as he settled on top of the comforter. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," she answered instantly, scooting a bit closer. "Well, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay," he told her, reluctantly placing his fingers on Gwen's temples, the pair shutting their eyes. "I'm going to pass the information over to you, it'll take much less time than it would to explain. Ready?" He felt the brunette nod from beneath his fingers. "Alright."

Gwen suddenly had a thousand thoughts, feelings and memories swarming her mind as the Doctor passed them over. She was basically reliving his life, and the intensity and realness of the situation was surprising. She watched his Gallifreyan species burn, the Doctor's regret and despair coursing through her mind. She watched all his regenerations, and then the Doctor she knew appeared, and she relived his heartache and suffering for his companions, the feelings all too real in her mind.

Suddenly the Doctor's fingers were off, and Gwen's eyes were leaking as she looked up at the Time Lord's distraught expression, she had had no idea that passing his memories too her and remembering them would be so painful for the trembling man in front of her. She gently reached her arms around him, allowing the Doctor to bury his tear-streaked face into her dark hair.

"Hey, I've got you," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Doctor." The pair was quiet for a while as Gwen ran her hand soothingly through the Doctor's hair. He pulled away from her, and smiled when he saw that the brunette had fallen asleep while she held him, her fingers still tangled in his hair. He moved his hand up to hold her tilting head, and then lay her down on the bed, quietly tucking her under the blanket. The Doctor left with a content smile after pressing his lips to her forehead, silently shutting the door and striding into the console room.

"Hey there, Old Girl," he said to the TARDIS, giving the console a friendly pat. He flicked the screen on to show a peacefully sleeping Gwen. "Look how innocent she is." He smiled affectionately, but his eyes widened when the screen switched to them drunkenly running around in the kitchen, chasing after a lemur. The footage fast-forwarded to Gwen finding a marker and writing on the Doctor's back with the lemur on her shoulders.

"Oh, so that's where the lemur came from," he remarked with a chuckle, watching as the two of them laughed together when they lost the primate again as it ran from the kitchen. But then the mood became a bit heavier when the pair was suddenly pressed against each other in desire, Gwen's pink lips rubbing onto his own, and then her dress was off and the Doctor was holding the felt.

The Doctor tilted his head away from the screen, his tongue pressed against his top teeth as he nervously watched him and Gwen's missing night.

"We have to get that lemur back to Madagascar, Gwen," the on-screen Doctor said, taking a break from her lips as he uncapped the felt. "But I want this." The Time Lord was surprised at how priority-oriented and smart he sounded even when he was inebriated. He watched himself scrawl his claim on her body over Gwen's skin as she giggled drunkenly, and then respectfully redress her before they took off after the lemur.

"Okay" was all the Doctor could muster up at the show of lustful affection he had just watched. The TARDIS hummed with laughter at his reaction. "Alright. Rule number one, Girl," he started, addressing his ship. "We don't tell Gwen."


	19. Chapter 19

"Gwen!" the Doctor called from the console room. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" her cheerful voice called back as she ran out of the hallway to join the Time Lord, hopping on one foot as she pulled the other red converse on.

"Are…Are those my shoes?" he asked suspiciously.

Gwen had just laced the converse up, and her eyes shot to the Doctor guiltily. "Well…Yes. They're a bit big, but pretty comfortable," she answered sheepishly. "Want me to give them back?"

"Nah," he replied with a grin that might be capable to land him the loony bin. "It's fine, we're matching!" He showed the brunette his own cream converse before turning back to the console. "Okay, today we're going farther than we've gone before."

"Where are we going?"

"The planet Tanphylian!" The Doctor started running around the console, frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers. "Hold on, Gwen!" he cried as he put his shoe up on to the console to steer with his foot as well. Gwen latched onto a railing, the TARDIS bumping around, before finally coming to a stop, the wheezing noise echoing through the room.

"Ah, here we are!" The Time Lord watched Gwen excitedly run to the door, before throwing it open. He followed her out the door, taking in the hot sun and beach sand under his shoes. "This is definitely not Tanphylian."

"It's not?" the brunette asked, curiously turning back towards him.

"Nope," the Doctor replied, popping the 'P' as he gave his earlobe a tug. "This is Tinphalian. They're twin planets, and exact opposites of each other."

"If they're opposites then I definitely like this one more!" Gwen exclaimed, tilting her face towards the sun with her eyes closed. "It's so nice out! Plus, the ocean is purple!"

The travelling duo had landed on the beach, the sparkling purple ocean on one side, and a small forest of gleaming trees in front of a large building on the other side, a bit in the distance. The sun was high in the sky, and the Doctor changed his eyeglasses into sunglasses and handed Gwen her own pair. A cool breeze blew in from the sea, balancing the heat out nicely. But when the tall man took a deep breath of the fresh air, he realized something different about it.

"Gwen, do you smell that?" he asked curiously, suddenly finding her exposed legs extremely attractive.

"Just the ocean, Doctor," she answered. He took another deep breath, his eyes generously surveying the brunette's soft curves.

"Oh! It's the air, it's the atmosphere!"

"What are you talking about?"

The Doctor put on a clever grin. "The air, there's a chemical compound in it that turns it into an aphrodisiac." Gwen looked blankly at him. "Like alkyl nitrites." She gave him a joking unimpressed look.

"How come I'm not feeling it?"

"Your human DNA isn't reacting to it." Gwen nodded.

"And you are?"

"I'm…_Controlling_ my sexual desire," he said awkwardly after a quick intake of breath. He wiggled around in a restless way.

"Just relax," she told him, sensing that the Doctor was a bit uncomfortable. "Try to keep your focus on something else." He flicked his eyes away from Gwen's pink lips at her words.

"How about we go see those trees? Allons-y!" He led her over to the shiny grove, unconsciously placing his hand on the curve of her waist as they walked along the beach. Gwen didn't mind a bit.

"These trees…They're sparkling! They look like crystal! And look at the fruit! Can I touch one?" The brunette rambled excitedly, running a hand over the smooth, glassy trunk of one of the trees. The Doctor plucked one of the shimmering fruits of and placed it in Gwen's small hands, leaning in to her a bit as he breathed in her heavenly banana scent.

She tapped experimentally on the crystalline fruit, and was bringing it up to her nose to smell it when suddenly a loud, blaring alarm went off, shocking the pair. The Doctor grabbed the fruit back and started frantically trying to shove it back onto the tree, his luck clearly out when a group of burly men dressed in black walked over. Everything about them was menacing; their walk, their grimaces and even their long, flowing hair that Gwen was sure she would have laughed at had the situation been different.

The Doctor nudged his companion behind one of the trees before nervously chuckling with the shining fruit in his hands. "Well, hello there, boys. I was just…Admiring these wonderful trees!" Gwen peeked from behind the trunk to get a good look at the threatening men. Other than the strange long hair, their eyes were all the same brilliant purple as the ocean, whereas their skin was a dark midnight purple that gleamed under the sunlight. She hid worriedly behind the tree again once she heard that the Doctor was being taken into custody by them for picking one of the fruits. She listened to them stomp off, the Time Lord's babbling not helping him out one bit. She peeked around the trunk, rolling her eyes at the situation, and the last thing she saw was a sheepish look from the Doctor as he disappeared into the large building.


	20. Chapter 20

"Um, hi," Gwen started, trying not to let her worry creep into her voice. She stood at the entrance of the large building the Doctor had been taken to, her sunglasses pushed up onto her head as she eyed the large man with a flowing mane of black hair in front of her. Before she could say anything else, a group of women strode over to the entrance. They looked the same as the burly man in black, except their purple skin was a lighter shade. The flock of women exuded confidence, and Gwen stepped out of the way when they drew closer.

"Afternoon, Sweetie," a blonde said, all legs and skinny as a twig, in a sensual tone. "We're here for the performance." The purple man gave them a nod and let them pass into the building.

"I'm with them," Gwen told him, quickly rushing in with the women before she could be stopped. She followed them into a dressing room, each of the women disappearing into the stalls, before reappearing in scarce clothing. The brunette guessed that they were something like exotic dancers, and they simultaneously stepped up to the mirrors to begin applying unnecessary makeup. Each of the beautiful women oozed sexual appeal, and Gwen waited patiently by the door, concealed by a rack of clothing, as the last of the dancers left the dressing room to what she thought must be the stage. She curiously walked over to the row of mirrors.

"How do they do that?" she asked aloud, looking herself over as she adjusted her windblown dark hair. She tried to look up through her lashes at herself in the mirror in an attractive way, but when that didn't turn out she left the room. She walked through the hallway, blindly looking for her companion. He could be anywhere! Trying her luck, she cautiously opened the door to her left, and walking through it she saw the dancers up on a stage, figuring that she had wandered into a theatre, judging by the rows of seats, although they were under half full. Turning her eyes away from the choreography on stage, she spotted a frantic, wild-eyed man waving at her in a glass box.

"Hey, Doctor," she whispered after creeping up to the glass that he was caged in. "What's up?" She watched him open his mouth wide and move his jaw, giving him a weird look for a second before she realized that he was telling her something.

"_I can't hear you,_" he mouthed. Gwen gave him a serious and understanding nod, although she was laughing internally at the fact that they had locked him up in a glass box. Thinking quickly, Gwen mimed bringing out the sonic screwdriver and buzzing it over the box. The Doctor pointed wildly to the viewers, and then waved his hand over his neck, miming that they would kill him if he tried to escape. Gwen bent her arms and raised her hands to show 'How?'.

"_Distract them,_" the tall man mouthed just as the dancers left the stage, the music fading away. The brunette gave him a nervous look, but he only responded with shooing her away with a gesture of his hands.

"Fine," she muttered, creeping along the side of the theatre and going up the stairs and on to the stage. A table was up there, and Gwen inspected a patch that looked like a clear sticker. It read '_Neck Mic_' so she pealed the back off and stuck it to her neck, taking her sunglasses off and placing them on the table.

"Hello?" she asked unsurely, almost jumping out of her skin when her voice resonated around the theater. One of the burly men had been on his way to his captive, but when he heard the brunette's voice he turned back around to take a seat. "Um, hi." She was not feeling the confidence. Gwen looked nervously back to the Doctor, who pointed to his ears and then pointed up with his long fingers. She got the message, and wandered back over to the table, looking for anything that could make noise. Just her luck of course, that a laptop sat with a karaoke program on, that happened to have a list of songs open labeled '_Other Worldly Pop'_, and as she scanned the songs, she discovered that these "other worldly" songs were from her home planet. Gwen was upset at first, only finding songs by musicians she thought were awful, but she found a song that she knew, only because her ex-fiancé had played it non-stop. She supposed it was because it was called '_Counting Stars_', reminding him of his home in space maybe.

She picked up another patch; this one labeled '_Karaoke'_ and stuck it to her neck as well, not bothering to check if it was the right place. She pressed play, before walking to the center of the stage.

"Good afternoon, audience," she said, her voice wobbling slightly. _I don't sing_, she thought worriedly in her head, but there wasn't any time to go back as the music started to play, catching the attention of most of the Tinphalians. She started to fret about the lyrics, not having seen a screen anywhere, but was surprised when she could see them in her mind, her cue to open her mouth happening just as she got the lyrics in her mind.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep," Gwen sang nervously, the small amount of energy she was putting into her performance turning the viewers away from her. _This isn't good enough_, she thought. _Those women, they exuded confidence. Pull yourself together, Gwen!_ She started grasping at the little confidence she had as she stood on stage, slowly finding the strength to put more emotion and power into her satisfactory singing, and even starting to move to the beat of the song.

"I feel something so right, by doing the wrong thing," she sang more courageously, somehow getting the high note in the heat of the moment. She still had a third of the audience's attention to gain, Gwen could tell they were getting restless as they glanced around, one of the Tinphalians even starting to leave his seat. She had to think quickly. _This planet, the atmosphere is an aphrodisiac,_ she thought to herself, the wheels in her head turning frantically. _These aliens are full of sex appeal; they all enjoy the sensual way of their kind…_ Gwen groaned inwardly at her way to keep the men's attention. She pulled together the last few bits of confidence she had and put her plan into action as she reached the chorus.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep," she sang, making an effort to stay on tune. "Dreaming about the things that we could be." She pulled her sheer shirt off as sensually as she could, throwing at to the side of the stage as she swayed her hips, down to her shorts and tank top. She looked up at the audience through her eyelashes as well as she could, seeing that she had all of their eyes on her.

"We'll be, we'll be counting stars." She took the small pause in the song to pull her shorts off, turning away from the audience as she slid them down her legs before kicking them off and turning back around, running a hand up her bare leg as she continued to sing. She looked back at the Doctor, and almost dropped her act when she saw that he was watching, his eyes wide as Gwen did her best to appear sexy. He noticed her glare and quickly got to work with his screwdriver.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep," she sang, back to the chorus again. She pulled the bottom of her tank up to expose her flat stomach, before letting it slide back down as she rolled her hips back and around. She ran a hand through her brown hair, shaking it out slowly as she continued. "Everything that kills me makes me feel alive." Gwen slid her camisole off and threw it to the side, leaving the brunette in her black lacy bra, blue panties and the converse, not wanting to bother with the laces, successfully keeping the audience's attention.

The Doctor had finally gotten the glass prison open, and he stood at the back of the theatre, the doors wide open as he waited with a smug grin on his lips, waiting for his companion to join him in the escape.

"Take that money, watch it burn," Gwen sang, the song coming to an end as she walked down the center of the theatre, swaying her hips with a sultry smile on her lips. She met up with the Doctor, turned towards the surprised looking audience, gave them a wink as the song ended and then bolted down the hallway. The tall man's hand found Gwen's as they ran from the building, the brunette peeling off the stickers from her neck. They didn't stop until they finally reached the TARDIS, breathlessly laughing at the situation they had gotten into.

"I...Cannot…Believe," Gwen panted, her hands on her knees.

"That…Just…Happened," the Doctor finished, out of breath as well as he inhaled more of the atmosphere than he wanted. The brunette wasn't doing him any favors by standing next to him with an excited grin on her face in only his converse and her underwear. "Never distract anyone like that again!"

Gwen shook her head at his exclamation. "Got you out of there, didn't it?" She took a step closer and put a small hand on his arm, noticing his antsy movements. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes. Well, sort of. Well, no, not really." He swallowed nervously. "I'm just not used to this atmosphere, you know?" he asked, a blush creeping up his neck as he kept his desires in check.

"Must be a bit hard," Gwen told him with a sympathetic frown.

"I am?" the Doctor cried out in shock, his eyes wide and the embarrassment clear in his voice as he looked down at himself worriedly. Gwen bit her lip in realisation and frantically shook her head.

"Um, no, no. Not like that," she stammered out. She gave the flustered man a thoughtful look. "But, it might be a good idea to relieve some of that tension." The Doctor blinked. Gwen's eyes widened at what she prescribed him. She took a step closer.

"Don't need you going nuts from the air, Doctor," she said with a joking grin, even though her heart was pounding and a family of butterflies were making themselves known in her stomach. "Kiss me."

The Time Lord didn't hesitate, and he put his hands on the brunette's bare lower back to bring her closer as he reached down to press his lips to hers. She couldn't miss the frantic passion and tension that he was showing as she let herself melt into the Doctor, his tongue giving her lower lip a trace. She let out a small gasp against his lips in surprise. Gwen hadn't ever been big on kissing or affection or passion, but she was enjoying it all the same as she brought her small hands up to run her fingers through the tall man's hair. He brought a hand up to her bra strap, sliding a finger underneath it as he toyed with it, and she parted her lips uncertainly, allowing the Doctor to slip his tongue past them, ravishing her mouth with attention as he let out a soft noise that Gwen loved the sound of, something between a sigh and a moan. He pulled away, looking much more relaxed than before.

"Thank you, Gwen," he told her gratefully, gently pulling his finger from under her bra strap. She gave him a shy smile in return, not trusting her voice at the moment as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Off we go, then!" And he dragged her back into the TARDIS.


	21. Chapter 21

I won't be updating for a little while, I need to catch up on the story. But just a short while! No one likes rushed chapters! So I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

The Doctor was pacing like a madman. Back and forth over the grated floor, a small detour to stride around the console, and then back and forth once again. The TARDIS gave a sympathetic hum, but the tall man ignored it, continuing his dizzying march. He missed Gwen. A lot. His hearts clenched as he remembered when he had decided on taking the brunette home.

_The Doctor looked down at Gwen's crumpled form in his arms as he ran back to the TARDIS, cringing at the sight of her blood-soaked jeans. The memory-erasing cloud was descending on the planet Croffta just as he stumbled into his ship, clearing the memories of the aliens at war; back to before they had started fighting because of the Doctor. He gently laid the girl down in the medical bay, running around the room to grab all the tools he need._

_"Ugh…" Gwen groaned, the pain clear in her voice. It tore the Time Lord's confident façade down. He carefully cut her free from the tight jeans, only making her leg look worse. The crimson liquid soaked onto the white sheets as he looked at her twisted leg, seeing the bone jutting out from her skin, the blood pouring out._

_"Gwen, this is going to hurt," the Doctor began as he surveyed her. Her face was as pale as a ghost, and she looked dangerously sick and in pain. "I just have to set the bone, and then this machine will fix you up nicely." He tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace as he pulled the advanced technology closer to Gwen's bed. He reached down and put his hands on her leg, the blood making his hands slip and he cringed when the brunette whimpered. As quickly and gently as he possible could, he popped the broken bone back into place as well as he could, trying to tune out Gwen's painful scream, tears streaming down her face._

_"I'm sorry, Gwen. I'm so sorry," he told her, bringing the machine over her leg and tapping on the screen. "The bone-it was snapped in half. I had too." He pressed the 'execute' button, and the machine got to work on mending her broken bone back together. "I shouldn't have left you…The brutal war…Tried to stop them…" the Doctor muttered under his breath as he moved on to the injuries on Gwen's arms. Four gashes on her left arm dripped with blood, and he gently put some of the cream he had on them to numb the pain and start the healing before bandaging her arm up. _

_The machine was over halfway done, and the Doctor knelt beside Gwen's bed and held her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as she cried silently and whimpered in pain. His eyes travelled over the rest of her body, searching for any other injuries, quickly finding more blood seeping through her green shirt. Upon raising it up, he discovered another deep cut, curving from her waist on the right and down past her hip and to her back. When he was finished taking care of it, the machine beeped, and the Doctor pulled it away to find Gwen's leg looking much better, except for the raised, pink scar and that her skin was coated in a layer of drying blood. _

_"Doctor…It hurts…" she passed out as he drew the needle away from her arm and the Doctor dropped his head into his hands at the mess he had caused. He started to gently clean the blood off her skin, the cloth going from white, to pink, and finally to a deep red as he cleared the last bit off the unconscious girl. Looking at the bloody cloth, he decided that his companion wasn't safe and needed to go home._

The silence was eating away at the Time Lord. Gwen would normally be talking away, but the TARDIS was empty of her amusing chatter. Too many times to count the Doctor had asked a question, expecting the brunette to reply, but when not a sound was made it broke him little by little. One can only listen to their own voice for so long. He sat down on the jump seat, head in his large hands. Five months since he had let the caring, intelligent and brave girl go.

_The Doctor sprinted back to the center of the town where he had left Gwen, but slowed his pace when he heard her voice addressing the two different species of the village. He reached the crowd, all silent as they listened to the small girl speak to them from on top of a small building about how the war was unnecessary, and that they should be living in harmony. The Doctor smiled proudly at his brave companion giving the people the speech they needed to resolve their problems. It suddenly dropped when someone from the crowd shouted their disagreement, which led to everyone else going against Gwen. She looked around in dismay as the war began._

_"Gwen!" the Doctor called, trying to get her attention. She turned towards the sound of his voice, a smile appearing on her lips, until something flew from the fighting on the other side of the building where more of the aliens fought and hit her, the force causing her to topple and fall off the edge. The tall man ran as she fell and Gwen landed hard on the ground, putting all the pressure into her legs from the high drop, a distinct bone-cracking sound coming from the small girl as she screamed in pain. _

_"Gwen, Gwen? Listen to me. You're going to be just fine." The Doctor scooped the brunette up carefully before fleeing from the war, but not before getting caught between a pair of enemies, Gwen getting in the way of their weapons. The rake-like weapon caught her skin, and the Time Lord turned with an enraged face towards the fighting duo. He was about to release the Oncoming Storm upon them, until Gwen whimpered in his arms. "Gwen, can you hear me?" he asked as he ran as smoothly as possible away from the raging war over to another building that held the memory-erasing gas. _

_"Gwen, I need you to stay conscious. Listen to my voice. You don't have to talk, but just stay awake."_

A smile flickered on the Doctor's face, disappearing before reappearing again as his mind tried to choose between his last memories of Gwen. The brave Gwen, or the broken Gwen crying in agony?


	22. Chapter 22

I'm baaaaack!

* * *

The Doctor looked up at the apartment building nervously. He was just stopping by, only to say hello and see how she was doing. At least that's what he was telling himself. He thought back to Gwen's reaction to going home.

_"Doctor! How did you do this? My arm is completely healed, and look; I can jump now!" Gwen demonstrated her jumping. "My leg is almost back to normal." She traced her finger over the pink scars on her arm._

_"That's great, Gwen," he replied in an unenthusiastic and distracted tone. Gwen walked over to stand next to him in front of the console._

_"Doctor, what's wrong?" She placed a small hand on his arm in concern._

_"I'm taking you home."_

_Gwen blinked, her face blank. She had no idea how to respond. After those dangerous months of travelling with him, now he chooses to take her back? Maybe she had upset him? _

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No, Gwen. You didn't do anything. I'm taking you back and that's it. The TARDIS already packed your bag. It's over by the door."_

_The brunette looked down, hiding her sinking disappointment from the tall man in front of her. _If you love someone, let them free,_ she thought. _Did I really just think that? No, that can't be. _Gwen's cheeks reddened anyways, and she slowly walked away from the Doctor, her mind quickly reminding her that she was being kicked out. She sat down next to the TARDIS door, and a single tear crawled down her cheek before she swept it away, refusing to cry. It was clear that the Doctor didn't have any feelings for her, so she shouldn't feel anything towards him._

_The Doctor looked away from Gwen, her sadness hitting him hard as he kept telling himself that it wasn't safe for her to stay. He turned his attention to the console, and flew the ship back to earth._

The Doctor gave the door to the building a quick buzz with his sonic before skipping the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time up to the third level, sliding to a stop in front of Gwen's apartment. He took a deep breath, his hand poised in the air to knock. _I'm just checking up on her,_ he thought. _She probably already moved on and found herself a life on earth._ He knocked three times and put his hands behind his back as he listened to footsteps near the door, before it swung open.

"Hello," Gwen said. Her long dark hair was in two braids laying over her white sundress that fell at her knees, the lace trim fluttering in the breeze from opening the door. She brought a small hand to rest above the elbow of her other arm as she looked at the tall man expectedly. "Can I help you?"

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat at the unfamiliar look he was getting from the small girl. The large grin that had snuck onto his face dropped, and he looked worriedly at her. Why didn't she recognize him?

"Ah, uh, yes! I'm the Doctor," he stuttered out, studying Gwen's expression for any recognition. She pursed her pink lips and raised her eyebrows.

"The Doctor?" The man in question's mood sank even more. Gwen didn't know who he was. "Well, what is it you need?"

"I'm looking for something," he replied vaguely, gently pushing himself into her home and shutting the door behind him. The brunette stepped out of the way with an unsure smile.

"Would you like some hot chocolate? I just boiled some water," she asked him, a small grin gracing her lips. The Doctor's distracted nod made her skip over to the kitchen, the sound of clinking glasses floating into the living room. "What is it you're looking for, Doctor?"

"I don't know yet," he answered, looking distraughtly out the window as he remembered Gwen offering hot chocolate the last time he was at her place. Looking around the room, he wondered why there were no more pictures on the walls, and why there was a throw pillow in one of the chairs. Maybe she liked throw pillows now? He wandered back into the kitchen, the gears in his head spinning as he tried to figure out why Gwen didn't remember him. "Gwen, what happened to your old microwave?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off, the both of them looking at the shiny black one that sat on the counter. The Doctor accepted the cup that the brunette was handing him, before noticing her questioning look. "How do you know my name? I never told you it."

"I know a lot of things." Gwen shrugged, but then her eyes grew wide and she looked at the Doctor in panic as she set her cup down.

"Doctor, what's happening?" she asked shakily, looking at her arms wildly.

"What, Gwen? What's going on?" the Time Lord asked frantically, setting his cup down as well, but as soon as he finished speaking, Gwen vanished from sight. "Gwen? Gwen!" He reached into the air where his companion once stood, coming up empty handed. "Gwen I'm so sorry…" The door creaking open caught his attention. He strode back to the doorway curiously.

"What are you doing in my apartment? How did you get in here?" a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties asked worriedly. The Doctor swept his hand into his trench coat and flipped the psychic paper open for the woman.

"Routine apartment check. What do you know about Gwen, the girl who lived here before you?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Her lips turned down. "She went missing a month ago. I'm sorry."

"She…She did? She wasn't found?"

"No."

The Doctor pushed past the woman, finding it hard to breathe after what he had just heard. How could Gwen be missing if he just saw her? He burst into the TARDIS and opened his mouth to start ranting his thoughts to the air when something moved out of the corner of his eye. The tall man turned towards the movement and his eyes widened.

"Oh. Hello, Doctor. Where are we?" she asked, gazing around the giant room. The Doctor bounded over to Gwen and threw his arms around her.

"Gwen! I didn't know what had happened, where you had gone…You're missing! Why are you missing? What happened, Gwen?" he rambled nervously, letting go of the small girl to look her over.

"I'm not missing, Doctor. I'm right here!" she answered with a smile. Her white dress fluttered over her knees as she walked closer to the console. The brunette shoved away the thought of how right and normal it felt in the stranger's arms. She didn't know him! Unless she did? Gwen started to think back to when she could have met the man that had walked up to the console beside her. She felt like she was getting somewhere in her memories when suddenly her head started to throb. She brought a hand up to her dark hair with a groan.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" She studied his familiar brown eyes, searching her mind again but still coming to the pain.

"Yeah I just…" she trailed off, catching sight of the Doctor's tan coat that had been thrown onto one of the pillars in the TARDIS. She blinked in recognition. "Why does this all seem so familiar?"

The Doctor's mood instantly brightened. "Do you remember anything?"

"It hurts to think, Doctor. What am I forgetting?"

The Time Lord's sudden grin disappeared. "Me," he couldn't help but dejectedly reply. "Us. You're forgetting us."


	23. Chapter 23

I'd just like to take this little space above the 23rd chapter to thank all you guys who are reading my story, even if you don't have an account. I'm so happy you guys appreciate my writing!

* * *

Gwen's small mouth formed an 'O' as her features creased into a distraught expression. She hesitantly put a small hand on the Doctor's cheek as she tilted her head in confusion at the tall man leaning into her touch with a content smile. "Doctor… I'm so sorry."

The Time Lord's shoulders dropped along with the corners of his lips and he gently put his hand around the brunette's wrist and removed it from his face. "You don't remember anything."

"Doctor, please don't be upset. I'll try and remember, I'm so sorry," she rambled, hating the depressed look the tall man had, before squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. The Doctor watched her carefully, but as soon as a pained gasp escaped her lips, he had a large hand on her face that brushed a tear off. "It hurts to remember."

"I know. Don't strain yourself." He watched a trickled of blood drip from the corner of Gwen's mouth. She felt the wet liquid on her skin and the Doctor brushed it away as well, his thumb red until he cleaned it on a tissue from his endless pockets.

"Oh, right. The blood. Sometimes my mouth bleeds," she started nonchalantly. "I haven't bit my mouth or anything, but it bleeds anyways. Why is that?"

He strode away from the girl then, and up to the console in thought. Gwen trailed behind him curiously. "I don't know. But the bigger question is; why are you here when you're supposed to be missing?" She only shrugged in response. But then her eyes widened in panic.

"Doctor! It's happening a-" She vanished again as the Doctor let out a pained yell.

"GWEN! Gwen come back…" he trailed off sadly, and when he turned back towards the console distraughtly the screen had turned on and an image of a pacing Gwen was on the screen. She rattled the bars angrily as she shouted profanities from the small cell.

"Let me out, you bastards! All you freaking aliens think you can get away with stuff like this, but you want to know what will happen? The Doctor will happen! And he'll find you, and whoop all your asses!" she yelled threateningly. After another round of yelling, she heaved a huge sigh. "Doctor, where are you?"

"Ah, the rebellious little Gwen. Waiting for her saviour. How pitiful," a voice spoke over the video.

"Who are you? Where have you taken her?"

"Hush for now, Doctor. Watch Gwen's stay in her cell."

The footage skipped a few days, and a less energetic Gwen yelled from her cell. She sat on the cot, her white t-shirt wrinkled and her legs tucked beneath her. "Oi! Assholes! You can't keep doing this to me! Let me go!" she cried, a hint of desperation in her voice. She tossed her pillow against the bars before putting her hands over her face.

"What are you doing to her?" the Doctor asked angrily to the screen.

"Let's fast forward even more," the voice said.

Gwen sat on the bed, her legs pulled against her chest as she rested her chin on her knees. Her face was emotionless; her eyes only stared blankly at the cell wall, her lips curved downwards in the slightest. She looked awful; her green eyes were no longer sparkling and instead looked sunken, dark circles under them. Her dark brown hair was cut just below her ears terribly, and the Doctor suspected her kidnappers did it from the choppy look. Her t-shirt was dirty and rumpled, and her light jeans were torn and stained. She still had the red converse on her feet, but one of the shoes was missing a lace and they were both scuffed. Her expressionless face was what really got to the Doctor, how long could she have been with them to lose her emotions?

"Where is she? What are you doing to her? Why did you take Gwen?" the Doctor rambled worriedly, anger lacing his voice.

"Be patient, Time Lord."

Gwen's cell door slid open, and a man in black walked in, a clear signal for the brunette to stand, as that is what she did. She was led out of the cell, and the video changed to a camera pointed to an empty chair in the center of a cement room. Gwen and the man walked in and she was strapped into the seat.

"Where is your hope, Girl? Your 'Doctor' that you speak of; you think he's coming, where is your hope? Where is your love?" the man taunted, but the Doctor knew that what he was asking of he really wanted. A bowl was lowered over her soft hair, but Gwen didn't take any notice to it. "Am I going to have to beat the hope out of you?"

The Time Lord's eyes widened in fear for his companion as the man in black spat into a vial over the bowl. "Now, the Boss needs that hope and love that was running through your itty-bitty veins from your itty-bitty heart that you had before." When Gwen didn't respond, the man's hand was raised into the air and he brought it down swiftly across the brunette's face. Her head jolted to the left at the movement, but she didn't react emotionally at all, only blankly staring at the cement floor. Gwen was swatted across the face again, and the Doctor let out a strangled cry. Blood trickled from her pink lips, along with a lone tear that fell from her lifeless eye and slipped down her cheek.

"Where is she? Let her go!" the Time Lord shouted at the screen. Gwen was hit a few more times, before the man brought a radio up to his mouth.

"Boss? We're not getting anything. She's empty." He put the radio back in his pocket and leaned down to the brunette, placing a hand lightly on her bruising cheek. "Maybe we're going to have to get those emotions out…Another way." He slid a finger down to the corner or Gwen's lips, and then traced it down to her collar bone, a swift intake of breath coming from the Doctor's mouth as he almost growled in anger. The radio made a noise thankfully, and the man stepped away from her.

"Yep, the pretty one has been drained. I'll put her away, Boss." Gwen was unstrapped, and lead out of the room.

The Doctor tore his hands through his messy hair and slammed his hand down on the console, ignoring the hum from his ship. "Tell me where she is! Gwen was here with me, what have you done with her?"

"Oh, Doctor. That Gwen was only a projection." The image changed to a middle-aged man who was holding a jar of what looked like a purple cloud. It sparkled and swirled around in the glass jar. "A dream of the girl's, from this stuff right here," he said, giving the jar a shake. "This jar here holds Gwen's emotions; of hope and love. Her memories of her most powerful feelings, all with you."

"What are you? What have you done with Gwen?" the Doctor growled.

"We are Trivastians, Time Lord. We have a…" he trailed off, thinking of how to phrase his situation. "A limited amount of emotions, and we need humans. The emotions we lack are the good ones; happiness, hope, love. All of which Gwen was bursting with."

"Why Gwen?"

"Doctor, I am appalled! Had you not noticed how powerful her feelings towards you were? Ignorant Time Lord. You left her behind, and she couldn't chase away how she felt. Beautiful beacons of, as the humans would call it; drugs. Humans can love, we cannot. But then the interesting part comes in; she's associated with you. And I can tell you want her back. So, I propose a deal."

The Doctor pursed his lips, the image of Gwen's emotionless, swelling face taunting him. "What is it?"

"You can have the girl back; she is nothing but an empty shell, but we get more humans. A whole bunch of them, bursting with life and beautiful emotions, to fill enough jars for a whole year."

The Doctor stared at the screen in thought. Of course he wasn't going to bring innocent people to the Trivastian. "On one condition."

The man on the screen narrowed his eyes. "And what might that be?"

"Gwen gets her emotions back. That jar is emptied back into her."

The Trivastian's surprise was clear on his face as he looked incredulously at the Time Lord. "You must be kidding, Doctor. Isn't getting her back enough?"

"You expect enough human love to last a year, right?"

"Do you have any idea how potent, how _powerful_ and delicious this stuff is?" the man asked with a troubled expression, his mouth watering as he eyed the jar.

"You know my terms, now decide!" the Doctor yelled. The Trivastian jumped in surprise, but then he grinned evilly.

"Well then, Doctor. Make sure you find the most love-filled humans on earth. It shall be done." The alien nodded, his eyes narrowed as he shut off the connection between him and the Doctor. The screen died, but there was a flash of movement from the other side of the TARDIS.

"I'm back! What did I miss, Doctor?" Gwen called, walking over towards him. She was so oblivious, so untainted. Only a projection from her good memories.

"Oh, Gwen," the Doctor said sympathetically, even though she had no idea what was going on. He wrapped his arms around the small girl, and she let him, even though the brunette was a bit surprised. He pulled away to see a drop of blood snaking from the corner of Gwen's mouth again.

"Oh, there goes the blood again. It tastes weird." The Doctor knew exactly why she was bleeding, and it was because her actual self was bleeding. That meant that the last footage of Gwen being beaten had been recent, and the Doctor had to work hard to keep his composure together and push the image of the empty girl from his mind. He turned his attention back towards the brunette, and watched a tear slip from her sparkling green eye.

"I'm crying again. Why am I crying, Doctor? I'm not sad," she asked in an innocent, confused tone. The Doctor's eyes filled with sadness at the sight, and he felt like crying along with her. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor only sighed and turned away from her, hiding the pained look on his face.

"Is it my memories? I'm trying to remember, for you. But it hurts, Doctor." The Doctor spun back around and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Don't try to remember, I know it hurts. It's time for you to go now, Gwen," he told the projection with an unhappy nod in her direction. She vanished once again, her panicked look the last thing the Doctor saw. His distraught mood changed suddenly. "Luckily I traced the video back to where the Trivastian was! I'm coming to save you, Gwen." The tall man ran back to the console with a grin, knowing that he was going get her back.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been so ridiculous with the updates. It's gotten a bit busy over here in me-town, and I'm stuuuuuck. Writing is hard.

* * *

The TARDIS landed, the familiar wheezing noise filling the tense Doctor's ears. He crossed his fingers and gave his ship a pat before walking out the doors, hoping with both of his hearts that he had safely landed inside the large building that he had received coordinates from. Of course, the Time Lord had wanted to travel back in time to save Gwen, but the TARDIS hadn't budged, instead showing her captain that her kidnapping was a fixed point.

The Doctor, relieved at his skilled landing, strode through the long hallway, looking into the cells lined up on either side of him. His sonic was out, and he was prepared to start sprinting through the halls and causing a ruckus at the hopelessness of the task of finding Gwen, when suddenly he heard a small sniffle. He advanced cautiously down the corridor, listening to the noise again. As he neared the cell, he caught a glimpse of messy brown hair above a white t-shirt and he immediately bolted to her barred room, giving the lock a buzz to open the door.

"Gwen!" he called, but his reunion was cut short when an alarm suddenly went off, the loud noise echoing around the hallway. Hearing trampling footsteps getting increasingly louder from the right, the Doctor scooped the brunette up and sprinted back to the TARDIS, forgetting about her emotions for only a moment. He set the girl down on the stairs and crouched before her, watching warily as she didn't react, her cheeks damp with salty tears.

"Gwen?" he asked carefully, reaching a hand up to her cheek but quickly drawing it back when she flinched at the movement. He gave his earlobe a tug in confusion, but started to nod as he remembered the missing ingredient. "It's okay, Gwen. I'll get your emotions back." The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS console and began to carefully manoeuver the controls as he flew the TARDIS to a different part of the building.

"Don't go anywhere, Gwen," the tall man told her, trying to make a joke but his tone sounded bitterer than he expected as he looked at the unresponsive girl. He sniffed, slightly uncomfortable, before throwing open the TARDIS door and stalking out.

"Well hello there, Time Lord. I see you don't have what I asked for," the Trivastian drawled out as he spun in his chair towards the Doctor. He held up Gwen's sparkling jar and gave the cloud-like substance a swirl. "Which means you won't be getting this."

"Oh, I think I will," the Doctor scoffed in reply, giving his sonic a toss in the air before catching it again.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. Look me up in the dictionary, under 'superior'." He tucked a hand into his trouser pocket, a smug and confident look appearing on his face as he scrutinized the alien with disdain. "Now hand it over." The Doctor took a step closer, failing to notice that the Trivastian had pulled out a thin pen-like object until it was in front of his face and a cloud of something was suddenly snaking up the Doctor's nose as he breathed.

"No, Doctor. You broke our deal," the Trivastian replied, an undertone of fear in his voice as he took a step back from the falling Time Lord. He was coughing and choking on the toxic air, his arms becoming heavy and his head slumping down to join his immobile limbs on the floor. "Good bye, Doctor."

The Doctor's head spun as he groggily awoke. The dirty, rough floor had imprinted a pattern into his cheek, and when he rolled over the Time Lord started testing out his arms. Finding they could flail around properly, he moved onto his legs, his converse tapping against the hard floor.

"Well that wasn't pleasant," he croaked out as he picked himself up off the ground, wobbling a bit. "Gwen?" He relaxed when he found the TARDIS in the same spot, the brilliant blue standing out from the dull concrete walls. The Doctor stumbled into his ship, looking wildly around for the small girl. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and effectively push the symptoms of whatever the Time Lord had inhaled away before crouching down in front of a slumped Gwen on the stairs, her breathing steady and a piece of hair fluttering in front of her lips with her breath.

"Hey, Gwen? Time to wake up," he said gently, tracing a finger down her jaw and giving her chin a tap, mindful of her swollen and bruised features. Her green eyes fluttered open, and she immediately shrunk away from the Doctor's touch. "I'm not going to hurt you." He watched her eyes for a reaction, but she only relaxed slightly, her blank eyes focused on the shoulder of his brown suit. Figuring that he was probably out for a long while, the Doctor pulled Gwen up with him as he walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Come on, you need to eat." The Doctor sat the brunette down at the table, which was already hosting plates of different breakfast foods. He picked up a banana and watched Gwen carefully. She sat in the wooden chair, her shoulders drooping as she stared blankly at the dark green tablecloth. Her small hands were placed delicately in her lap, and as the Doctor still watched her, he noticed her sunken cheeks that showed how little she must have eaten.

"Gwen, you need to eat something." He pushed the last bite of fruit into his mouth. Gwen's eyes flicked over the rich breakfast food, but she didn't make any movements towards filling her stomach. The Doctor picked up a slice of toast and handed it to the girl on a plate. "Please just eat this," he pleaded, and was triumphant when he saw Gwen give into her obvious hunger, even though she still took small bites and ate slowly. She finished the bread off and glanced at the tall man who was already looking back at her.

"Let's get you cleaned up," the Doctor told her, gently pulling Gwen to the bathroom by her wrist. They stopped at the door, and he had just given a nod towards the room when he noticed the brunette's tears that trailed down from her wet eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around the trembling girl.

"I know you're hurt, and afraid. But I'm going to help you, Gwen. Okay? Let's just get you clean first," the Doctor told her, pulling away to open the door to the bathroom. "Go ahead, I'll wait right here." He watched her slowly walk into the bathroom, and he closed the door behind her and sat down to wait at the door. His waiting went on to ten minutes without hearing any water running, and he tapped on the door.

"Gwen? Gwen what's going on?" When she didn't reply, he opened the door, only to find the brunette sitting on the cold tile and silently crying as her mouth bled. The Doctor quietly opened the large cupboard on his right and pulled out a swimsuit for Gwen. "Come on, Gwen. Please just put this on," he told her, noticing her terror from her trembling frame. "I'm going to help you." Her barely noticeable nod sent the Doctor out of the bathroom and he pulled on his own swim trunks before tapping on the door again. She tapped back, and he joined her with a sad smile.

"Let's get you clean, okay, Gwen?" He led her over to the large shower and started it up before bringing her in when it was warm. She stood by the door with a sad, blank expression. "Here, stand under the water," he told her, gently placing her under the steady stream that she thankfully relaxed under.

"Let's wash your hair." He picked up the banana-scented shampoo and poured some into his large hand. "Come here, Gwen," he instructed, waiting patiently as she stepped out from under the warm water and turned around. She leaned back against the Time Lord, almost unnoticeably as he ran his soapy fingers through her short hair, scrubbing the dirt from her dark strands. He walked her back under the water, his hands aiding in the removal of the soap.

"Okay, girls use this thing, right?" he asked with a light smile as he held up a yellow loofah. She didn't say no, so he squeezed some body soap onto it before soaping it up. The Doctor watched the small trail of blood from her lips wash away under the water before gently tugging her back from under the shower. He silently picked up one of Gwen's arms to lather it up softly, and then the next one. He moved down to her legs, keeping an eye on her expressionless face as he soaped up her skin before moving back up to get her stomach and her chest, the soap running over her bikini. He motioned to her to turn around and coated the rest of her skin in the soap, noticing that the loofah had gotten dirty when he finished.

"Alright, back under the water." The warm water washed away the soap from the brunette's soft skin, and the Doctor could see she was less tense. He shut off the water and grabbed a fluffy towel from outside the shower and draped it over the small girl before drying himself off. He looked back up to see that the unresponsive girl hadn't moved, and gently started to dry her off. When the pair stepped out of the thick steam, the bathroom lights revealed a much cleaner Gwen, but her face was purple and almost green in some areas, and her skin had lost its smoothness after not being taken care of in her prison.

"Let's get you to bed," the Doctor told her, grabbing the bottle of lotion off the bathroom counter before leading her to her room. They walked in together, and he handed the brunette undergarments supplied by the TARDIS before leaving to wait outside the door. When he walked back in, Gwen had complied and sat on the edge of her bed, her blank, hollow expression pushing away the light-hearted joke he was going to make. He silently took a seat next to the unresponsive girl and picked up one of her arms. Gwen's skin was a lot cleaner, but it was rough and red from her dirty living conditions.

"Let's put some lotion on you, okay?" The Doctor coated her in the smooth substance as tears continued to fall from her empty green eyes. Once she was dressed, he tucked her under the blanket where she quickly fell asleep. "I'm so sorry, Gwen," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the girl who was no longer her self's forehead. The Doctor collapsed in the chair next to Gwen's bed, not wanting to leave her alone, and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
